From Hate to Love
by aig217
Summary: A musical based on the french musical "Romeo et Juliette de la heine a l'amour". Harry and Hermione fall in love with each other when they're not allowed to but sing to let their feelings out.
1. Act I scene 1 Welcome to Hogwarts

**Intro:**

From Hate to Love

based on the French musical _Romeo et Juliette: de la haine a l'amour_

Cast:  
Romeo- Harry Potter

Benvolio- Draco Malfoy

Mercutio- Cedric Diggory

Juliet- Hermione Granger

Tybalt- Ron Weasly

Alchemy Teacher- Narcissa Malfoy

Transfiguration Teacher- Minerva McGonagall

Potions Teacher- Severus Snape

Prince- Albus Dumbledore- Headmaster

The "Priest"- Hagrid

DADA Teacher- Remus Lupin

Hermione's Best Friend – Ginny Weasly

Houses (Families)

Slytherin (Friends)

Harry Potter  
Draco Malfoy

Cedric Diggory

Narcissa Malfoy

Severus Snape

Gryffindor (Friends)

Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Minnerva McGonagall

Remus Lupin

Ginny Weasley

Neutral

Albus Dumbledore

Hagrid

Ginny Weasly

Remus Lupin

Brief History:

There are no Death Eater's in this parallel universe of mine. That explains Narcissa Malfoy's appearance in Hogwarts. The rivalry involves of differences between the houses and pureblood loyalty. It is the 7th year of the "Golden Trio." Voldemort doesn't exist anymore. Harry doesn't hate anybody, but his loyalty to his friends is the causes of why he is hated by the Gryffindors, Ron especially.

Well, off to the musical; bear with me and give me tips to improve my writing. It will be appreciated.

Small fact:  
there is no dress code in this Hogwarts, but they must wear the color that represent their houses in their clothing.

**Act I -1- Magical Hogwarts**

Excitement roared in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, as the students returned for another year of magical events. Four long tables were spaced equally enough for two lines of students can walk in from the entrance to the hall. Most of the tables have been filled by returning students from previous year; each seating according to their respective houses. Coming from the entrance, at the far left you had the Slytherins. Next to the right, you had Hufflepuff, followed by Gryffindor, and finally Ravenclaw.

To the end of the tables you had the professors for the year in their own table to monitor the young wizards and witches. In the middle of all the professors, you had an old man with a white beard reaching his mid-section of his body. He wore glasses with a grey robe to be distinguished from everybody else. As the first years gathered up to get sorted into their houses, the old wizard got their attention by the delicate yet loud sound of metal hitting glass. Everybody began to quiet down and gave their undivided attention to him.

"Good Evening everyone let me welcome our first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to everybody else welcome to another year of magical adventures," he said with smile in his face and excitement in his voice, "I am your Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I am in charge of this magical castle known as Hogwarts."

As he walked down in front of the students he began to grow a serious face. A face known to everyone else except by the first years of what was to come next,

(Dumbledore began to sing)

_You who are new to this place,_

_Let me warn you of a giant disgrace,_

_Two houses have torn this castle apart_

_Welcome to Hogwarts!_

(He sang to the first years yet kept looking at the Slytherins and Gryffindors as some students began to look to the ground and others suddenly found the walls interesting as the lights began to dim keeping the candles lit to were their tables where.)

_Yes, magic is an amazing gift_

_In here you will be able to control it_

_Don't let anger boil your blood_

_Welcome to Hogwarts!_

(He began going to the center of the wall walking through the first years as they began to separate themselves to le the wizard pass. Some Slytherins and Gryffindors took the advantage of being poorly lit to start taunting each other that went unseen by the headmaster.)

_Of course right here, we are all humans_

_No one is perfect with a wand at hand_

_Those who use it without rejoice_

_Will gladly hear my voice_

(CHORUS)  
[All teachers and students who are part of the choir helped the headmaster deliver his message. He walked forwards to front of the hall as a brawl started when an unknown Slytherin blasted a hex to a certain red headed Gryffindor causing an immediate retaliation. By now Hufflepuff stood clear of the hall and Ravenclaw stood behind the Gryffindors since they were trapped in their table and flying spells.]

_You are in Hogwarts, magical Hogwarts_

_Trouble a waits at every corner_

_From every Slytherin to Gryffindor,_

_Here, two houses are at war_

_Here, two houses make the laws_

_If you're with them better stay aligned _

_If you're against might as well hide_

_You're in Hogwarts, our proud Hogwarts_

_The venom in their veins_

_Will give the other pain_

_And only more hate_

_Of course not everything is tainted_

_We still have many memories to become painted_

_It's a paradise on Earth_

_Our souls is what make it dirt_

_You're in Hogwarts_

(As Dumbledore turned around he immediately flicked his wand at the students and formed a magical barrier to protect the first years since they had no clue of what was going around them. He simply watched as the two houses finished their differences and continued with the song.)_  
_

_You who sleep without a care at night_

_You who dream without any fright_

_That stops from now on _

_Welcome to Hogwarts_

_For those who have found your true love_

_Be sure you have not drunken a potion of love_

_Know to protect well your heart_

_Welcome to Hogwarts_

_Of course right here, we are all humans_

_No one is perfect with a wand at hand_

_Those who use it without rejoice_

_Will gladly hear my voice_

(Once he made sure the first years were safe, he flicked his wand again and immediately those who were involved in the skirmish had their wands stripped from them by the headmaster with a slight smile in the corner of his mouth. He continued with his speech.)

_You are in Hogwarts, magical Hogwarts_

_Trouble a waits at every corner_

_From every Slytherin to Gryffindor,_

_Here, two houses are at war_

_Here, two houses make the laws_

_If you're with them better stay aligned _

_If you're against might as well hide_

_You're in Hogwarts, our proud Hogwarts_

_The venom in their veins_

_Will give the other pain_

_And only more hate_

_Of course not everything is tainted_

_We still have many memories to become painted_

_It's a paradise on Earth_

_Our souls is what make it dir_t

_You're in Hogwarts_

"Welcome to Hogwarts," he finished as he sat down. He let the Hufflepuff students back in and made all the returning students sit down in their tables again in order to continue with the sorting.

A middle-aged witch stood in front the headmaster; she cleared her throat and stated, "Now as I say call your name please step forward so you can be sorted in to your house."

This bored the Slytherin table greatly with no interest at who they get. Two students were amongst the one who couldn't wait to get their wands back. A blonde haired teenager with grey eyes and a raven haired wizard with emerald eyes and glasses to keep his vision straight were talking to each other as the sorting continued in their background.

"Mate, did you see the face of blood traitor Weasley when I shot him the hex? It was priceless. If only Dumbledore wouldn't have taken our wands I was pretty sure he would've been in a coma for the whole year," Chuckled the blond teen.

"Yeah I know saw it, wish I could have taken a picture and send it to the Daily Prophet and make fun of him, or worst pass it around the school so that every girl could see it and read 'Weasley doesn't know how to shag!' What do you say Draco? Which one would you prefer, mate?" asked the green eyed friend.

"Wouldn't matter would it, Harry? I mean come on he already has the funny looking face what more punishment would he need," Draco laughed along with his best friend Harry.

When the sorting had finished, a young teenage girl was called up in front the school along with a boy to let the students know they were head boy and head girl for the school years. The boy was a Ravenclaw and the young female was in Gryffindor.

Harry didn't bother to look up since his thoughts were on another girl a Ravenclaw girl named by the name of Cho. He stared at her until he noticed she picked up her gaze and found his eyes and immediately pulled away blushing. He stayed looking at the table until he heard Draco's voice trying to reach him.

"Hello Earth to Potter?" Malfoy looked in his friend's eyes knowing he had drifted to another world but then saw those green eyes blink.

"Back on the floor, are we now?" teased Draco, "Anyways what are your thoughts of having the mudblood as head girl this year. I can tell already that we're going to be in detention a lot this year."

"Granger? Don't worry about her she won't do anything to us. Besides, if we happen to come across her, I'll just use my Potter charm and make her knees give out in sight," said Harry in a cocky manner as he looked and saw Hermione Granger beaming at the professors. For a brief moment, Brown-Chocolate Eyes met his Emerald and saw a flash of light in his eyes causing him to blink.

He was startled by what had just happened and looked up to see that she had the same reaction in her face. They saw each other one more time and both turned away shamefully.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco.

Harry was about to answer him but was interrupted by the metal hitting glass clicking.

"Now everybody that knows what's to come can start getting comfortable. Since there is no more interruptions, let the feast begin," Said the headmaster with a content face. Immediately every table was filled with all types of foods, drinks, and desserts. All the first years gasped in surprise as the food magically appeared in front of them while the older students just thanked merlin for the wands that have been given back to them.


	2. Act I Scene 2 Hatred runs to Deep

Act I -2- Hatred runs to deep

The Great Hall was full of laughter, excitement and evil plans for two certain tables. On the Gryffindor table, you can see a pair of red heads with similar characteristics, with the exception that one was a girl and the other was a boy with a year difference. In front of them stood the head girl for the school with a face full of disgust by the way her companion was eating. Both girls would turn away when he would talk with his mouth full.

"rhonesry, rusm wrait—," started the the red haired boy with piercing blue eyes before being told off by the head girl.

"Ronald, stop talking with your mouth full. Now eat what you have in your mouth and start talking then," she said with an annoyed voice in her tone.

"What's with you Hermione, now that you think your head girl you think could push everybody around," Ron said with a teasing voice who in return rolled her eyes at him, "any ways as I was saying, just wait until I get my hands on Malfoy and potter. They will feel the wrath of a Ron Weasley," with a proud face he continued while looking at both girls.

Now it was the other red head's turn to speak to her elder brother, "Ron, you're not very smart. Two against one is very difficult and last time I checked you weren't all that in the duels you have been. So just ignore them for right now. I don't think you would like to start the year badly," she stated the obvious and continued eating.

"Ginny is right Ron, besides if you start something I'm going to have to tell Professor McGonagall and she will gladly give you detention. Now stop your bickering and continue eating before you go to bed," politely stated Hermione while agreeing with Ginny.

Ron face was full of embarrassment by the two girls, and just looked at the girls who were giggling at the look on his face. He turned to see the Slytherin table and just kept staring at Draco and Harry. Suddenly Ron got an idea; he grabbed his wand and made a swift movement that went unnoticed by everyone. As soon as he did the food on the Slytherin table just exploded. Each Slytherin had their face covered by food. Ron couldn't help and be the first one who laughed and soon was followed by everyone at his table.

As soon as Draco, heard his laughter he lost it. He grabbed a wand and sent a hex at the Weasley hitting him in the face. Nothing happened at first, but then his ears started to expanded slowly but then reached their destination. His ears were now as big as his face. Earning a greater laughter from the Slytherin table before all hell broke loose.

Another skirmish was bound to happened as each stable started casting few spells to each other but before anything started, they were stopped by the headmaster,

"ENOUGH! SLYTHERINS! GRYFFINDORS! THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE I WANT TO SEE," he yelled with an alarming voice. Both houses stared at their headmaster, "I AM ASHAMED TO WITNESS THIS. WHAT TYPE OF ROLE MODELS ARE YOU TO YOUR FIRST YEARS STUDENTS? THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! NO MORE FIGHTS OR BATTLES SHALL PLAGUE THE HALLS OF HOGWARTS. THE NEXT BATTLE I SEE, I WILL EXPELL EVERYONE THAT IS INVOLVED WITH NO QUESTIONS ASKED. NOW OFF TO YOUR CORRIDORS. THIS FEAST IS OVER!" finished Dumbledore as he stormed out the great hall leaving everyone startled.

Over the next few weeks there weren't any skirmishes on Hogwarts. The headmaster's warning was taken effect on the halls of the castle. Even teachers were afraid to set their headmaster's mood ever since the day at the great hall.

Harry and Draco were off to their Alchemy class where Draco's mother was the professor needless to say it was an easy to class to get. As they headed to their class, a certain raven haired girl wearing a blue button shirt and black skirt caught the eye of Harry. Immediate recognizing who she was, he told Draco he will see him at the corridor.

"Oi, mate, I'll catch up with you later. I'm going to take a walk, tell your mum I was sick or something so she won't take any point from our house, which I doubt," stated Harry with nervously tone.

Draco immediately recognized this tone and just flashed him a grin, "Going stalking on someone I assume?"

Harry face flushed as he heard him say that, "Stalking is a very strong word. I would rather say keeping an eye on what's going to be mine soon," Harry played along with an overwhelming confidence behind each word he said.

Draco just chuckled showing his perfect teeth for the world to see and waved at him to follow her. Harry nodded and followed the blue shirted girl and was not seen until the end of the day.

Draco continued of the class and when he reached his mother's class, he heard a glass shattering "WHAT!" This class was almost finished and composed of all first year students from Slytherin since it was impossible to have all the houses mixed in a classroom without a fight breaking out.

Little known, in the transfiguration classroom, a similar "WHAT?" was shouted by their professor. They both were being asked the same question of why the Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other since they had no clue of what was going on in the castle.

"Let me explain to you why we hate each other and a brief history of our school," both professors started after calming down.

In the alchemy room, Narcissa Malfoy, began shutting every window and made sure no light would get in. Draco barely arrived and leaned against the door frame waiting for his mum to finish. The room was almost the same as the as the Defense Against the Dark Arts classrooms. She went to the balcony that she had on the left side of the room where her office was. Before she reached the door, she looked over her students and slowly began to sing:

_Blood is the Cause, _

_Of all this war, for all the hate,_

_We are purebloods,_

_We are perfect, we make no mistake_

_Our Fate is to Hate,_

_We are loyal to ourselves and no other_

_Our fate is to hate,_

_We will never call the other our brother_

_Our fate is to hate,_

_We will always be greater and better_

_Our fate is to hate,_

_We'll fire a curse always in vein_

_We will always hate!_

(In the other class room, Professor McGonagall started as well as she stood in the middle of the class room and had that attention of every Gryffindor"

_I will confess,_

_I have no love for all the serpents,_

_We are so different,_

_They will kill us, without any laments_

_Our fate is to hate,_

_They will never be able to understand_

_Our fate is to hate,_

_They will never be able help other men_

(Back in the Alchemy classroom, Professor Malfoy was walking down the stairs in her balcony as if she picked up where Professor McGonagall left off.)

_Our fate is to hate,_

_We will never taint our blood with disgrace,_

_Our fate is to hate,_

_Stay loyal to those of pureblood traits_

(The scene went back to the transfiguration class, where McGonagall kept on singing as she started to get furious with every thought of Slytherins and purebloods came in to mind.)

_I will curse every one of them to hell,_

_Where their body will become nothing but a shell_

_Don't mind me I'm just running tradition,_

_I'll defend myself while they have no reason_

(The professor said with such hatred in every word that it shocked most of the class as some girls began to whimper when they heard their teacher's tone. The scene reverted back to Professor Malfoy's classroom.)

_We are perfects without any defects,_

_They're traitors to us purebloods,_

_We will never forget when they defected,_

_To live with in harmony with mudbloods._

__(Now both teachers were singing at the same time for they have reached at the same time where the story combines. Scenes reverting between teachers explaining a filling the mind of the first years in their class.)

_We are at war and won't stop to rest,_

_And won't stop until the last one meets death,_

our fate, Our Hatred runs to deep,

_Death between us will slowly creep,_

our fate is to hate

Both teachers ended as they dismissed they're shocked students from class. Each professor with a brief smirk as the had successfully recruited new students in the war.


	3. ActI S3 The Golden Trio & Enter McLaggen

Act 1 -3- The Golden Trio/ Enter McLaggen

"Our fate is to hate…. Our fate is to hate….. Our fate is to hate," Draco mimicked his mother while strolling the long wooden bridge that connected the forbidden forest and Hogwarts. He wore some silver slacks that were anything but cheap along with a white button shirt with the sleeves that were pulled up to his for arms and a dark green vest. His hair was all in place and his wand at hand. He was flicking on and off a small fire like a muggle would with a lighter.

"Now where has Harry gone to? Haven't been able to find him since he left to stalk Cho, but it usually doesn't take him that long to conquer a girl." He said silently with a slight smirk on his pale skin.

"Of course not one of the 'Golden Trio' has had to look for a girl. They would throw themselves at us. Who wouldn't? Popular in school, filthy rich, pure bloods, great looks, and our killer eyes make everything much simpler."

"I of course, don't tend to stick to one girl but too many," with a cocky grin showing in his smile as he stood in the middle of the bridge and looked at the view it had to offer, "I like women, no, I adore women or at least their bodies."

"I had a little incident the other time where I was caught with two girls at the same time by my third girl but it wasn't all that bad, she liked the idea of watching me with other girls and she joined later on. After I got bored with them I let them go like if I took the leash of their necks so they can leave." He continued as he remembered the "incident."

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself, people will start to believe you are related to Luna," a mysterious voice startled Draco who turned to see who it was and just rolled his eyes.

"What took you so long Cedric? Did some little fox keep you busy or you just love making me wait," replied Malfoy as he went to his best friend to put his hands on his shoulders who started leaning against the bridge looking at the view.

"Now, Now, what I do in my hobby time is for me to know and the whole school to find out when I 'accidently' let it slip out of my mouth," Cedric said to Draco who said with a small wicked laugh.

"You know," Draco lectured Cedric in a similar manner, "I don't know why you decided to come back after two years. You already had your life set after you tied in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with Harry. It was a bloody mistake to come back to this boring school."

"By the way you say it, it's almost as if you don't want me here," Cedric said with a sigh, "but at last it's for the girls here. You can't find them anywhere else except in Beauxbatons but I can't join there since it's an all-female academy."

"It's not that mate, I'm just stating the obvious. I wouldn't come back if I had the opportunity but my mother forced me since she works here. Didn't mean to offend you," lamented Draco as he saw his friend tug at the buttons in his long sleeve shirt that was bright yellow. He had all the buttons buttoned except for top two and the one on his forearms that were loosely hanging from his wrists. What Draco found amusing is the choice of pants. Cedric was wearing a pair of white pants that tight on the thighs but loose in the ankles. Draco just chuckled at his friend.

"It's alright Draco, after all we're mates," he said as he extended his right arm to shake his hand, which Draco gladly accepted in the matter the "Golden Trio" always did. They grabbed their forearms instead of their hands.

"Now let's go look for Harry," started Cedric, "I heard from a little bird that I was snogging that he had his eyes glued to a certain Ravenclaw." Draco just chuckled and followed his friend's path back to the castle in look for their lost friend.

At the school grounds, Ginny and Hermione were talking about of how Ginny had done in the Quidditch tryouts, which was pretty much unbiased as her older brother Ron was the team captain. They were talking about how Ron had held the tryout and that he was a great captain for the way he directed every drill.

"Ron thinks he's all great and mighty now just because his captain," said Ginny to the Head Girl, "but if he keeps this up we might even have a chance against defending champions Slytherin. We might be able to pull Potter and Malfoy out of the clouds their last year."

"I wouldn't mind that. Maybe they'll get it through their head that they can't have everything they want," agreed Hermione, "but I wouldn't want Ron to get his ego filled with the power of being captain. If he thinks he can make everything bend for his likings, I'll gladly remind him who's really in charged here," winked Hermione to Ginny.

"I know what you mean about being power-hungry. My parents left him in charge of me while Mum and Dad went to the twin's shop; I couldn't even breathe without having him tell me 'who's in charge." The girls sighed at the git that was Ginny's brother. "Luckily, I'm his sister and if he does anything to me I'll tell our parents abo- hey is that McLaggen?"  
Both girl's turned their head's at the entrance as they saw a tall and handsome young man walk towards them. He was wearing robes that would certain prove he was in auror training. A grin was on his face as every girl turned to face him with dreamy eyes.

Hermione and Ginny were frozen in their spot when he finally reached them and stood in front of them. The doors opened as Professor Lupin was talking to Ron about something the girls didn't get as they looked in the Young Stallion in front of them. They both went to the girls to greet Cormac.

"Professor, Ronald," he greeted with a handshake, "Ladies," he bowed at respect and slowly began to sing.

_I am back, to ask the hand,  
of this girl, that makes my world,_

(He shifted his eyes and took the hand of Hermione. Ron was slowly showing jealous eyes in his face when he grabbed her hand. Hermione just was in shock of the words that were coming out of his mouth.)

_I don't have long,_

_In three months I'm gone, I'm going to war_

_I'll protect you dear, there won't be any fear_

_A beautiful dream, your life will be _

_If your hand I get, and you marry me_  
_I don't want to die, without you as my wife_

(The place where the five people were standing where now the attention of everyone in the grounds as they all huddled up around them. McLaggen conjured a bouquet of lilies in his hands and gave them to Hermione with a single red rose whose stem was larger than the lilies and was able to stick out on top of them. Professor Lupin stood in front of them with a concern look but a fake smile in his face as began to sing)

_My dear boy, She'll make her choice  
When she talks to me, look here you see  
I'm close to a father, she is like a daughter  
and I'm left to wonder_

(Both of them walked few meters away from the group so they couldn't be heard and Professor Lupin looked directly in the eyes of Cormac to see if he had any intention. Back in the group Ron was making a big deal out of it almost making Hermione throw the bouquet but thought against because it would look bad if McLaggen saw them on the ground. The Friend was joined now by three others Cho and Luna were in one side while Harry was behind some students across Cho.)

_Can you provoke her laughter? _

_I want nothing but the best_

_She deserves nothing less  
until then my blessing you won't get_

_Don't make her sad, or you'll meet my wrath_

_In the full moon's light, we will cross paths_

_But now, prove me wrong, and get her love_

The Professor and Cormac returned after a brief discussion between them and he let Cormac settle things with Hermione while he took Ron back to the castle to give her privacy.

"Well, what is going to be Hermione?" asked Ginny as she looked between her best friend and Cormac. Letting the awkwardness settle between them.

Hermione cursed Ginny but calmly responded, "I am not sure what to answer you. I need time to think about everything okay? In two months I'll tell you and incase I say 'yes,' we'll have time to make plans for the wedding."

"Certainly Hermione, I'll give you the time you need and I'll come back in two months for your answer. I will write you every week possible to persuade you to marry me," responded McLaggen while he took Hermione's left hand and give a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Thank you Cormac. I'll be waiting for you letters and I'll think my decision thoroughly so I won't the wrong choice until then, we will keep in touch. Good luck in your journey back home," stated the head girl.

"Good day my ladies," he said and bowed as he turned his back to the school entrance and left.

Hermione looked at the bouquet of lilies and the single red rose on top with dreamy eyes only to be startled by envious eyes of all the girls in the group.

"Well what are you looking back go to your classes or I'll deduct points from each of you," proudly said the Head Girl.

Just mumbles were heard as the students spread throughout the ground. Harry was about to follow Chow when he felt for hands grabbed him from each arm.

"Now what do we have here?" asked Cedric teasing Harry, "Looks like Mr. Potter has his heart chained to blue bird. That's a big no-no for the 'Golden Trio' you know what the rules are.

"I am not chained to her what are you talking about. I just wanted to teach her a few lessons with my mouth and her lips that's all," replied Harry in defense trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Sure Mate, it's not like you to follow girls half across the school just to snog. Besides it's almost time for our final class of the day after we're off to diner." Draco joined in as he and Cedric dragged their best friend to class to make sure he doesn't follow Cho again. Draco suddenly heard in the background that Gryffindor was throwing a party only for their house but two certain Ravenclaws where going to sneak in. One by the name of Luna Lovegood and the other by Cho Chang, but a word stood out the most in their conversation: Masquerade. Draco smiled with a face full of intentions.


	4. Act I S4 I am Ronald & Marry Him for Me

Act I -4- I am Ronald/ Marry him for me

Professor Lupin took Ron to his class to lecture him of his emotions that were showing in his face during McLaggen proposal to Hermione. As he lectured him of how it wasn't safe to let his raw emotions take the better of him because they can cause serious accidental magic to slip out and harm those around him. To Ron everything just went through one ear and left through the other. All he heard of his professor was the final words when he came out of his trip to the dream world.

"Seriously Ron your like your father you ignore everything I say and do things your way at the end you only frustrate me, your frustrate yourself, and you frustrate everyone around," after saying that he dismissed him without any satisfaction in his face.

Ron just shrugged at what the professor and went to Quidditch field to fly around. Ron was wearing a crimson shirt that looked like it was passed down by one of his elder brothers and a matching leather jacket that was given to him by Fred and George for his birthday. He had dark brown pants that looked fairly new and wore gloves for gripping his broomstick in case he slipped or fell.

His thoughts were uninterrupted while he flew away his emotions. He just kept remembering what just happened an hour ago in the School grounds when he just stood as he let another man take what he thought was rightfully his just because he was going to war. He slowly went to the three goals he has protected so much in his games. He flew in the middle of the tallest goal and dismounted his broom and sat down in the white vertical hoop. His eyes grazed though the horizon and sunset.

"Why does it seem that when I feel we're both happy, something happens between us?" Ron asked to no one but expecting an answer, "First in our third year when the Hippogriff almost killed Potter and Malfoy. She grabbed my hand when she got scared when Buckbeak screeched in class. Then in our fourth year in the Yule Ball she might have gone with Viktor, but I knew she wanted me to ask her. Every time I saw the look in the eyes she gave me, she pretty much begged me silently. My reasons for not asking her are beyond me since I was afraid of what would happen. She was my best friend then but now I want to be more. Last year, in potions class when professor Slughorn returned for that year, she got jealous of how Potter was getting perfect scores as her. She would always leave the classroom accusing him of cheating until we would reach our common room where we would just sit down in the couch and I would give her my shoulder to relax on and eventually she would wrap her arms around my waist. Calming herself down enough to fall asleep briefly."

Ron sighed and looked at the field that has brought him many heroic moments in his Quidditch career. With hurt in his eyes he looked at the few stars that began to twinkle in the orange and bluish sky. He slowly began to sing

_What happened, did I mess up?_

_We we're so close, now we're apart_

_I long for you, don't you feel the same_

_Did I do anything to push you so far away_

(He slowly rose to his feet while gripping the goal with his left hand and in a closed fist place his right hand inches in front of his heart.)

_To those with money, they have my envy_

_I cannot promise her a jewel or diamond filled life_

_But my heart will compensate the materials in her eyes_

(He said as his head fell for a brief moment remembering the poor life he has and the thing he will never get to buy Hermione if she married him.)

_Ronald, I am Ronald_

_A gentle heart, a loving man_

_Loyal to whom I promise _

_Ronald, I am Ronald_

_I will never cause her harm_

_That beauty I greatly miss_

_Ronald, I am Ronald_

_A gentle heart, a loving man_

_One day I will have her hand_

Ron finished and proceeded to go to the ground of the stadium and went back to Hogwarts before he got in trouble with any of the professors. His head still in the moment when Hermione got propose but his body has been relaxed thanks to his flying.

(elsewhere)

In the head tower, two girls were talking in the head girl's room. Ginny just had the same grin and smile she has had since Cormac's proposal to Hermione which annoyed the hell of out her best friend who instead was in deep thought.

"Ginny! Seriously, stop staring me like that you are annoying me," whined Hermione, "You haven't been like this since you shagged Dean last year."

This caused Ginny to throw a pillow to Hermione who just laughed at the blush her friend produced in her face that almost matched her hair.

"Quiet Granger! It was nothing serious between me and him," responded Ginny in defense and Hermione just rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "C'mon what's on your mind? You're not seriously considering refusing McLaggen proposal. Did you see how he looked at you and how handsome and gorgeous he became since he graduated?"

"You know it's not all about looks for me besides we haven't talked that much since he left. Although I do remember him quite handsome in his final year and he tried to get a date with me but I sort of blew him off for Ron," shyly admitted Hermione.

"YOU WHAT! You refused to go on a date so you can be with my pig of a brother! Hermione Jane Granger I do not believe you would turn down that piece of hunk for the piece of ham I call my brother. Honestly you're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age but you made the biggest mistake of your life rejecting Cormac McLaggen on a date. Do you know you would've had the envy of all the girls here in school? Even some of the ones in Beauxbatons would give you killing glares if they saw you two together," angrily said Ginny not believing what her best friend just said.

"But Ron and I have gotten so close these past few years and I was just thinking of spending more time with him. He has become such a sweetheart since we first met. Besides I could clearly see how jealous he got of Cormac when he proposed to me. His face was filled with hurt and jealousy. I couldn't see him in the eye the whole day. I was so grateful Professor Lupin took him inside in the castle," the brown-eyed girl said with smile when she thought of the moments she and Ron shared.

Ginny was heart struck at the words that were coming out of Hermione's mouth and simply just grinned at her, "Well it seems you have two guys willing to give their life for you and you're the one that's going to have to choose. Don't throw away Cormac's offer without giving him a chance and for Ron, well let's see how he treats you knowing that another man has set his eyes on you?"

Before Hermione could answer, two knocks were heard from the door. Both girls turned to see Professor McGonagall at the door way. She gave a brief smile in her face as she approached the girls before turning to Ginny, "Ms. Weasley would you mind giving Hermione and I a moment to speak in private?"

"Not at all Professor. I needed to go to my dorm anyways it's getting late and I don't want to get in trouble. Goodnight Professor. Goodnight Hermione," Ginny excused herself leaving the two females in the room alone.

"Goodnight," both women replied to the red head.

"Is something wrong professor?" asked curiously Hermione.

"No Ms. Granger, but I came here as soon as possible after I heard of the proposal Mr. McLaggen offered you and I'm here to give you a womanly advice," the professor said getting to the point.

Hermione feeling uncomfortable as heat rose to her cheeks and replied nervously, "What… kind.. of advice?"

"Hermione," Minerva responded softly, "In these past seven years, no one has made me smile like you have. You are indeed one of the smartest witches this school has seen and needless to say one of the most beautiful."

"Thank you Possessor."

"I… I don't want you to make the same mistake I did, when I was your age. You see I was the Hermione Granger of my time. Perfect as everyone used to say. I also was offered a marriage proposal in my final year to a handsome young man only to turn him down because I preferred school over everything else because I didn't want a distraction."

Hermione looked on with amazement at her Professor. Minerva began to sing to her pupil.  
_  
I was so scared, _

_To fail in life,_

_But I did eventually,_

_When I casted love aside_

(Professor McGonagall turned away in shame when she sang those words almost as if her heart broke. Hermione looked at her face and went to hug her mother-like figure. After a brief moment she continued as the professor pulled her apart and sat on Hermione's bed as she continued her tale.)

_I was beautiful once,  
yes, beautiful like you are  
He came to me with a ring,_

_I said no with an apology,_

(Her tears were started to gather up in her eyes, which was rare for Hermione to see her Professor cry. Minerva Slowly stood up and looked in the giant mirror Hermione had against the wall.)

_He soon met someone else_

_The love he had for me left_

_Since then I haven't been the same_

_A choice I live with regret_

(She turned around to see Hermione looking at her with sadness in her eyes and just grabbed her hands with her and squeezed them slightly.)

_Please, you have to marry him_

_Please, do it for me_

_Please, Don't let this opportunity pass_

_I would like to see that ring in your hand_

(Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione and she only responded with an open mouth looking for words to say. The Professor continued.)

_Please, Live my dream in your life,_

_Please, I want to see you shine_

_Please, give this man a thought alright?  
I know I can't force you_

_But don't your love loose,_

_(Hermione stood up and went to the balcony outside. She was followed by the Professor while she casted a look of concern in her face. Minerva continued to sing looking at the stars.)_

He will give you a beautiful life,

_He will never make you cry,_

_I know you don't know him_

_But do at least let him try_

(They were now looking at each other and they knew what the professor meant about him giving Hermione a perfect life. The head girl was about to reply but soon thought about what she just said about letting him try. Professor McGonagall sang a bit quieter.)

_You deserve a wedding of dreams_

_You deserve all the stars for you_

_Let him treat you like a queen_

_Make his dreams come true_

Please, marry him for me

_You deserve to be happy_

_Please.._

_Don't make the same mistake_

_I committed when I was your age_

"Ms. Granger I hope you consider my words about him. These opportunity don't come twice in a life time. It is only fair for you to let him try to make you happy. Now I must leave and you have to do your head girl duties," with that the Professor left leaving a very confused and frustrated Hermione in the balcony.

"Merlin, why me?" Hermione groaned to herself as she went back inside her room only to collapse in her bed to let out a muffled scream. As soon as she relaxed, she let herself out of her room and joined the head boy to patrol the halls before they go to bed.

**AU Note* : Hello guys thank you for reading up to here and I would really would like your reviews of how I'm doing so far. I'm really looking forward to read them and I would appreciate if you would help also if you would give me tips of how I write thank you so much :D **


	5. Act I Scene 5 One day

Act 1 -5- One Day

Hermione had a free period and didn't feel like going to the library for once. She was wearing a red sweater with a white t-shirt under it. She was wearing some blue jeans for a pants and some pink converse. Her book bag was brown and was on her side. She was heading for her favorite spot that only she and Ginny knew. It was the only place Ron wouldn't find her in case she needed to release any anger she had inside her.

She kept on walking for around five minutes before she reached her favorite spot. It was near the lake the school has where she sat down under a tree that wasn't that far but close enough to let her see the whole scenery. When she pulled out a book to read she heard stones splashing in a distance. There was another student knees deep in the lake throwing some stones trying to make them skip over the lake's surface. She couldn't quite tell who the person was except it was a raven haired boy that was wearing a light green muscle shirt. She could also see he was wearing some black swimming trunks but he didn't venture more in the water from where he was.

Water must be could then thought Hermione as she ignored the boy further and looked down to begin her reading until she heard a splash and looked to see the boy was started to swim deeper in to the lake. She just kept watching him in case he got into any trouble and needed assistance. As he swam up and down the lake she saw that he was wearing glasses but couldn't remember where she had seen them. Without knowing she had closed her book and let it fall in her lap.

Once she noticed he had stopped swimming, he began making his way back to shore. When he got out of the water, Hermione's cheeks began heat up as she saw the well-developed body the boy or would she change that to man had. His arms showed the left over water sliding down each muscle he had like making a river in the valley of his physique. His legs were overly toned almost as if had run for years and never stopped. His hair was fully wet and kept streaming down his face before he took the strands out of his eyes. She saw him looked around and they stared at each other before a similar white flashed startled them causing them to blink together in surprise.

By the time she came back to reality, she saw the mystery man sitting down looking at the shore.

(Harry's Point of View)

He was at the lake where besides the Quidditch pitch was his favorite place to gather his thoughts. He began to do his favorite activity in that place. He bent down and grabbed a stone that would be able to skip in the lake. He whined his right arm back and threw it side ways allowing the stone to jump in the surface of the water. He repeated his actions a couple of more times before he got bored.

He slowly began walking deeper in the water and jumped in once he was deep enough. He began to swim back and forth improving his resistance against pressure. He could feel his lungs gasping for air and his arms becoming heavy for each time he stroked. It wouldn't take long before he would stop to take a breath. He remembered when he was in Tri-Wizard Tournament and had to find a way to hold his breath for an entire hour. He was panicking until a few minutes before Cedric gave him a few spells that would help him complete his second tasks. Of Course he let him win in exchange for his assistance.

He began to make his way back to shore a bit exhausted. Once his feet could feel the ground he began to walk slowly feeling a bit cold when the air picked up a little bit causing him to shiver. He let the water fall from his body before he began to move again. Harry soon picked up his face feeling a pair of eyes on him. He looked all around until his eyes fell upon a young girl sitting on a tree looking at him. He could see she was in a trance before she snapped out of it and picked up her eyes to meet his. Before he knew it he was blinded again by the same white light he saw on the first day of school but this time three images came before him. One was of red and gold lights and a bunch of people of dancing. The second was of two people in a bed on a tower way up high above everyone else. The third was the same pair but where in a chapel instead. As soon as he blinked the images were gone and he stood there as he saw the girls also having the same reaction as he was. He just shook his head and went to sit down at the shore.

"What was that?" Harry asked himself, "Who were those people together. I think it was me and Cho, but Cho doesn't have brown hair. What about the music and lights I think that was a party but the last one, what was I doing in a chapel but the other person's face was almost like an angel with no flaw whatsoever." He began to wonder who it could be before he sighed and began to look again where the girl was she was reading her book and looking peacefully all he knew about her was she was in Gryffindor by the colors she was wearing but he didn't like any of this war. He secretly was a half-blood but had no idea how he got sorted into Slytherin he didn't let anyone know about this because he knew he would be an outcast.

Harry saw her look up and in a distance he could see her smile thanks to his seeker vision but then she kept on reading.  
Harry looked up again and began to slowly sing.

_I'm wanted by every girl_

_Yet none of them catch my eye_

_I'm looking for the one_

_That I want to spent the rest of my life,_

_I don't look for pleasure,_

_I'm looking for my love_

_The one that wants me for me_

_And not for what I've done_

_Like my titles or of my status_

_The others give me false hopes,_

_I need the one that make my heart whole _

(Hermione looked up to see the other teen still facing the lake. She herself started looking at the lake and took her part in the song. She slowly began to sing.)

_I don't know what to do,_

_I have not one heart but two,_

_Neither of them will ever do,_

_One I just met, the other is my friend_

_My heart desires none of them,_

_I might not get this opportunity again_

_Yes I want to be happy,_

_But with them I will never be_

_I want to live with the right one_

_I want be with the man I love_

(Harry stood up and looked to the girl and made the bold move to walk towards her. As he took over the song for a brief moment.)

_One Day my love will come,_

_One Day, for her my entire life I would wait._

(Hermione mimicked the other boy's actions slowly stood and began to walk to him and started singing_.)  
_

_One day, I'll be loved by him_

_Soon he'll arrive, one day_

(They both began walking simultaneously and began singing at the same time. Harry and Hermione sang the same thing.)

_That day, will make us forget the other days_

_When we both reach the altar and say_

"_This day will be known as our day"_

_Our love will send away the rain_

_And we will never be alone again_

_When we cannot live without the other_

_And need to be always together_

_Where each day our love will get stronger_

_And we will only part away when death comes_

_Even then we will be each other's true love_

_One day..._

(They both stopped when the same light flashed them again this time Hermione saw the same images Harry saw earlier. When she snapped out of she turned and walked away back to the tree. Scared of what she saw. Harry sang alone this time.)

_When I cannot live without her_

_And we need to be always together_

_Where each day our love will get stronger_

(Hermione walked away before she got carried away. She already had two hearts in her grasps. She didn't' want three and turned away. Hermione continued where Harry left off.)

_And we will only part away when death comes_

_Even then we will be each other's true love_

_One day..._

_One day…_

_One day..._

Harry just saw the mysterious girl just walk away in a distance before she vanished from his sight. His thoughts were interrupted when the wind blew by him. He had forgotten he was still wet and needed to dry off. He picked up his clothes he had taken off before he went inside the lake. He grabbed his wand and dried himself with simple spell and put his clothes back on.

He kept on walking wondering if he would ever know what the images meant and if he would ever get to meet the other person in those images. He just shrugged it off and went back to school before his next class.

**Another chapter done and I'm hoping it will get your interests a bit more because Harry and Hermione saw each other but still have no clue. Please I would appreciate if I get more reviews :/ It's not that much I'm asking or is it :p Anyways please let me know what you guys think. Until next time :D**


	6. Act I Scene 6 Kings of the World

Act I -6- Kings of the World

Harry along with Draco and Cedric were in the Astronomy Tower listening to the lesson Professor Aurora Sinistra was teaching them. The professor was talking about how Pharaohs would use the stars to align their monuments with the universe. She was about to continue her lecture when she was interrupted by one of her students.

"Professor, what are pharaohs?" asked one of the Slytherins that was in her class.

"Pharaohs are Egyptians kings or rulers who were self-proclaimed gods Mr. Diggory," answered the professor and she continued with her class. The class seemed to fade away to Harry as he began imagining what it would be like to the king of Egypt. He imagined he was sitting down in his throne while all his servants gave in to his demands including the most embarrassing ones.

In his dream, he was wearing a gold pendant that had hieroglyphics in it. He also had long golden bracelets in each arm with matching arm bands. He had no upper body clothing except dark tattoos that in hieroglyphics explained his prophecy for him to rule Egypt. He had robes in green and silver in similar style to a Greek toga hanging from his waist to bellow his knees. Along with that he held a golden staff in hand which held a snake for head.

They we're in a feast as he was about to drink out of his golden goblet when he got stopped by one of his servants. Surprisingly it looked like Neville Longbottom who was speaking to him in their dialect.

"Sir, the entertainments have arrived," he said as he bowed to his king before he stepped and let the Pharaoh look at the twelve beautiful women who came before him each one with similar clothing of silks that covered their mouths, breasts, and from their groin area to the middle of their thigh in a skirt type of covering. Each one of the women was displayed in different kinds of colors. He scanned them all dance and move around the floors of the feast. When he saw one that caught his eyes, he mentioned to his servants for her to come before him.

The one Harry had picked was wearing colors of red and yellow. She had red eyeliner on and warm brown eyes. Her body was grasping the fabrics of silk hungrily while her hips moved sensually. Her hair was brown mildly tamed. Before she reached him, she bowed before she was stopped by the Pharaoh.

"You are the one who caught my eye with your beauty, but I have a feeling that you were made for me and I was made for you," Harry spoke with such confidence and honesty behind every word, "as of today you will never bow down to no one, but you will be my equal. I want you to be mine even in the afterlife."

The dancer was shocked but honored at the Pharaoh's words but only removed the piece of silk that covered her mouth and just smiled and went for him. They stared each at each other and went for a kiss but it never came.

"Harry! Class is over let's go to the great hall before there's nothing left," said Draco waking Harry up from his day dream.

"Yeah okay," replied Harry getting his things quickly trying to hide the blush about the dream of him almost kissing his "equal."

"My My Harry, It seems you were a little distracted today. Care to share about what your dream was about," toyed Cedric, "by the look of your face it looks as if you were having a 'nice' dream."

"Nice don't you mean wet Cedric?" teased even further Draco laughing along with Cedric who began to push each other around.

"Shut up you two! What I dream is for me to only know," defended Harry, "but no it wasn't a 'nice' dream as you put it Cedric. I was wondering what would happened if we were kings here in Hogwarts."

"Kings of Hogwarts? mmmhhh sounds interesting but then again three kings cannot rule at once," said Cedric with placing one hand in his chin as they all began to descend down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"You know he is right Harry. We would all have to rule different areas. Such as I would get Europe, Cedric gets the America's, and whatever is left over you get to keep Harry," Draco said joking at the same time as he laughed again with Cedric who could not hold his laughter to themselves.

"Tough luck I would rule both Europe and the Americas you guys would have to share the left overs," Harry said with a cocky tone.

"Guys, guys stop arguing who is to rule who," intervened Cedric, "besides I would rule everything important."

The three guys laughed as they continued they're ruling argument.

"Whatever the outcomes we would rule this world us three, The Golden Trio would also be known as the Kings of the World," shouted Cedric for all of them to here. As he ran past down his friends who were confused but knew he was up to something.

"Last one to get to the Great Hall rules the left overs," Cedric wickedly laughed as he dashed down the stairs.

"Hey!" both of the other teens exclaimed at the same time but began to follow him trying to push each other but playfully.

**(Harry began to sing as he passed some girls but stopped to grope causing them to yelp and throw him glares but just smiled at him after they saw who he was. He returned a smirk and began to sing when he caught up to Cedric. He turned to around to face him and stopped him from going further picking up his fist to start a mock fight but just smiled at him)**

H:  
_Kings of the World live at the top,_

_They never worry of a problem they come across_

_They live a lifestyle of kids who are care free_

_We let everybody know here we are the kings_

**(**Draco went past his best friends who were sparring with punches and was running down until he saw three beautiful girls with tights jeans walking by and he couldn't help but stare at their rears. As he took over the song)

**D:**

_Kings of the world do what they want,_

_No one opposes whatever the kings lust_

_When we get bored, we look for our thrive_

_We then go loose when the night arrives_

(Harry and Cedric caught up with Draco and also stared at the girls walking by him and just looked at each other and chased after the girls. Each one of the pair up with the girls two from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw as the trio began to sing at the same time.)

_we make love and live our lives_

_each day and every night _

_until we collapse _

_back into this boring world with no laughs_

_hopefully it won't last_

_Our time is short here _

_We can't live in fear_

_Of exploring our desires_

_Of living wild,_

_We will never know_

_If we play dead because_

_then our lives will expire_

(The three girls danced with the Golden Trio making sensual moves that can make any man hard and any woman moan before they let them go as they continued their journey back in to the Great Hall. Cedric went ahead this time taking the lead of the race and song.)

_**C:**_

_Kings of the world, will never get hurt_

_Not even magic can separate our group_

_If someone tries to break us apart_

_They will have to fight each one of us_

_(_Draco and Harry caught up with Cedric and dragged him back make him stumble backwards and they continued as they looked at their fallen comrade in the stairs and laughed him. They both sang completing each other's part.)

**H,**_D:_

_**Kings of the World, **__figh along each other_

_**We will never leave behind one of our brother**_

_We live this life as it was just a game_

_But in reality, __**we just live as Kings**_

(They reached the first floor and we're still pushing each other as kids until Cedric also came along and got in between as they began racing again this time they began to flirt with every girl they crossed path and just pushed any guy that got in their way. The three of them began to sing the chorus again having a fun time doing it.)

_we make love and live our lives_

_each day and every night _

_until we collapse _

_back into this boring world with no laughs_

_hopefully it won't last_

_Our time is short here _

_We can't live in fear_

_Of exploring our desires_

_Of living wild,_

_We will never know_

_If we play dead because_

_then our lives will expire_

_we make love and live our lives_

_each day and every night _

_until we collapse _

_back into this boring world with no laughs_

_hopefully it won't last_

_Our time is short here _

_We can't live in fear_

_Of exploring our desires_

_Of living wild,_

_We will never know_

_If we play dead because_

_then our lives will expire_

They all reached the Great Hall at the same time but when they looked up it was empty. They had missed dinner and were groaning blaming each other as they all went to their common room in the dungeons. Each one of them still saying they one and were the rightful king of their respective choices.

They headed down to their dorms only for Harry to remember his dream he had in class about the kiss that never came. As he sighed and kept on wondering who that girl with brown eyes and hair was. He closes his eyes one more time going into the dream world where he once again met what he began to call her, his "dream girl."


	7. Act I Scene 7 Today We Fly

Act I -7- Today We Fly

Most of the school was at the Quidditch field to see the match between Hufflepuff and Slytherin. It was a rare occasion because it would be the first and last time the Golden Trio was going to play against each other. Harry was the Slytherin seeker and captain while Draco was the team's keeper. Cedric was Hufflepuff's Seeker and captain of the team also. This seemed to excite most of the female students in the school because they get to see the three most popular guys in the school play at the same time.

Before the "Golden Trio" went to their locker rooms, they went in an empty room where they were alone. Each one a bit nervous of the game that was to come. Their eyes were darting back between each other waiting for someone to speak.

Harry broke the ice, "Well, it's our last game against you Cedric."

"Yeah to bad you guys are going to lose to me today," joked Cedric trying to ease the air.

"Hahaha, good one Diggory didn't know you were a comedian," laughed Draco earning a chuckle from Harry.

"There's going to be a lot of people watching us play. They all want to see a good show and I think we should give them one they will always remember," added to the conversation Harry.

"I must agree, Harry, let's give them an amazing match," Draco said in agreement.

Cedric looked at his best mates with a smile, "I do agree my companions but I insist we should try to forget our friendship for this match so we can give it our all. After that we can go and celebrate to Hogsmade. I know someone who can give us a discount for some fire whiskey." The grin was wide in his mouth that was also on the faces of Harry and Draco.

"Then for today's match Diggory, Me and Potter are your worst enemies you are ever going to face," said the blond teenager with a grin but a serious face on.

"I'm not going to let you get that snitch Cedric, not even if your life depended on it," added Harry.

Cedric just smiled at his friends who were smiling with him. He slowly began to back away from Harry and Draco before he turned to face them again. He began to sing.

_Today the kings fly above the world_

_We do our best for cheers and roars,_

_After today they will be no more._

(Cedric had an excited tone as he went to his "enemies" for today and sat on top of the desk that was nearby. With a defiant look in his eyes that meant today was going to be fun. He continued.)

_We'll feel the breeze in our hair,_

_We'll commit stunts others wouldn't dare_

_Today is special, today is rare,_

(He got up standing up on the desk and looked through the glass that was on the side of the classroom. In a far view he could see the Stadium.)

_The three kings,_

_Fight today for a victory,_

_We're no longer friends,_

_But sworn enemies_

(He walked in front of his friends with a smirk. He stood face to face with each of his comrades and he just pushed them both playfully backwards almost squealing as he did. Cedric continued with his song.)

_I don't want a bitter win_

_I want to fight while I catch the snitch_

_But wait I don't fear a thing_

_Unlike you my fear is a mystery_

(He walked three meters in front of his friends and stood with a brave face and no fear in his eye. As if he was telling the truth.)

_And we fly, oh yes today we fly,_

_I could feel the moisture in the cloud_

_Feel the vibrations of the crowd,_

_Death won't be able to stop me now_

_After everything ends I'll slowly bow_

(Harry and Draco could feel the excitement of the friend and we're only anticipating the sensations of hearing their names in the game. Cedric was almost taunting death with his words and continued singing happily.)

_And We fly,_

_We'll show them an unforgettable sight_

_Today we fly, My dear friend we'll fly so high_

_Then celebrate in the night._

Cedric crossed his arms stretching his hand to his friends. Harry and Draco repeated their "enemy's" action and shook each other's hands making a triangle of handshakes. Before they parted to the field to get ready.

(At the stands)

Hermione never did like Quidditch but had to attend to every game since she was head girl. She had to keep order in the stands where the fans were but usually let everything slide in here since it was all just team rivalries. She did have to interfere in the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin where some students began to cast flares onto the field.

She groaned when she started feeling heavy rain drops landing on her head and she immediately conjured a coat. This action was mimicked by other students who knew how to. She was startled by a loud thunder that roared throughout the dark sky. Soon it was followed the bright lightning the streamed across like rivers in the sky.

"Ginny, why didn't you conjure a coat you're going to get sick," asked Hermione worriedly to her best friend.

"Are you crazy! Don't you want to feel how amazing it gets watching Quidditch in the rain? It's almost as if you're playing. I'm amazed Ron hasn't gotten here yet he wouldn't miss a chance to scout these teams." Replied Ginny as she got more wet by each passing moment.

"I just don't want you to ge—" Hermione got startled by another thunderous sound but this time it came from the crowd as the players and broom came out making swirls and all types of spins. She could hear shouts of joy coming from one and immediately recognized it as Cedric's. She looked on as the teams began to get in position.

Chants of the Golden Trio could be heard. Some would say Cedric, others would shout Draco's name, but the one that was always the loudest were from shrieks of girls chanting, Harry's Name. She looked to see the Slytherin Seeker just give a wave to the sections that were supporting him. She saw the three best friends pumping fists with each other as they head to their positions. Draco went to the three white poles. Harry and Cedric were higher than their teams staring at each other.

She saw the bludgers being realesed by Madam Hooch followed by a speckle of Gold before it disappeared in the rain drops. Madame Hooch then grabbed the Quaffle and threw it in the air with a whistle soon followed by it.

The game began as a Slytherin Chaser immediately seized control of the quaffle passing it to one of the side chasers to allow them a chance to advance. Many of Hufflepuff's chasers were gaining on her eventually reached her before she got thrown off balance releasing the grip she had on the red ball. Now two chasers were coming at full speed in a counter attack from the right wing. Draco immediately went to cover the right goal when they got closed. He aligned himself so he could cut off the angle if they attempted to shoot but he failed to notice the third chaser on the other side. When he saw they crossed the quaffle towards the other chaser it was too late for Draco to react. Hufflepuff scored and led the game ten to zero.

Harry saw this and immediately cursed under his breath. He shouted directions to his teams making them remember the strategies they had practices and proudly flew as he saw his team scored three times makings the score thirty to ten. He even was more proud when Draco began making amazing blocks that stunned the crowd and the Hufflepuff team. Harry always knew he made the correct choice by making Draco Keeper.

Draco was having a blast in the goal. The first shot slipped by him but then he started reminding everyone why he was the green and silver keeper. He would literally use anything to keep the ball out of the hoops. In one shot he had to save, he was going up against the three Hufflepuff chasers that were having hard time scoring against him. Then they did something unexpected. The chaser aligned themselves in a straight line and started lobbing the ball among themselves. Sometimes they would skip the middle chaser. Other times they would receive the quaffle only to get rid of as soon as they touched it. Eventually one side chaser received the ball after a lob and threw it to one of the side goals. Draco deflected it with the side of his broom but it only set up a rebound shot that went across for the farthest goal. In pure instinct, Draco zoomed past the middle goal and right before the quaffle was out of his reach he fully extended his arm and punched the ball. The red ball hit the pole and flew up allowing one of the Slytherin Chasers to grab and lead the counter. The crowd in the stands roared after seeing this and chanted "Draco!" several times.

Cedric began looking all around for the snitch which was almost impossible in the rain but it only motivate him more to try harder. When he was sure he spotted the snitch, a lightning flashed causing him to lose focus and begin searching field. Fifteen minutes have pass and he saw his team struggling to score with Draco as keeper. The score was sixty-ten still favoring Slytherin as he would only see perfectly set formations of flying brooms. He would see the quaffle being passed in such short distance in shapes of triangles that it would make his player dizzy from spinning their head to much.

An hour into the match and the game was 110 to 40. They were finally able to score on Draco after he looked exhausted. Harry was now looking desperately for the snitch. His face was looking everywhere in fast movement that was rivaled by Cedric's. Then he saw it. He chased the golden snitch past Cedric who just turned and noticed it immediately. The snitch was darting upwards were it was nearly impossible to breath, but then it dropped pass the two seekers. Harry and Draco were now racing against one another, occasionally shoving each other trying to make the other player lose balance to slow them down. The Stadium came into view as both seekers followed the speckle of gold back to earth.

It was to the point that Harry and Cedric were going to be playing chicken to see who would back down first but neither of them fazed. From the stands point of view, it looked as if the seekers were planning to crash instead catching the snitch. In Hermione's eyes it looked as if a possible suicide was lurking in the game. She turned around when both players were around eight meters of the ground. The crowd gasped as they noticed the seekers still were at full speed.

Draco could be heard all the way from the goal, "PULL UP YOU IDIOTS! PULL UP!"

Harry and Cedric calculated the distance in their head and pulled up simultaneously allowing only the end of the broom to touch the grass. They were now neck to neck each reaching for the snitch. Harry out of the corner of his eye saw something small, brown, and very fast going toward them he immediately switched position on his broom hanging from the bottom his body a foot away from the ground. Cedric Turned to see what Harry was doing but also saw the bludger coming towards them. He slowed down making a gap two meters from Harry.

Harry saw the bludger pass him and immediately flipped over so he was on top of his broom again only leaning against to increase his speed. He extended his right arm only centimeters away from catching the snitch. In that moment everything slowed down. The rain drops were frozen in place and crowd's chant was barely noticeable. He took this opportunity to end the game and closed his hand on top of the Golden Snitch.

Then he heard the eruption in the crowds and the cheers and applauses coming from each corner of the pitch. He slowly flew up to where his team was and celebrated. Draco went to him and put him into a head lock to rub his hair with his hand. Cedric also flew to his best friends again and just clapped and congratulated Harry with a handshake.

Harry and his team were around 120 feet up the air cheering. Harry just looked at his team all smiles but then everything went black.

The crowd was at shock at what they saw. The Slytherin seeker was hit by a third bludger right in the back of his head knocking Harry unconscious immediately. The bludger then went off into the forest were it couldn't be traced.

Everybody was at shock at what happened that they failed to see Harry falling to the ground at max speed. Hermione just looked on with her mouth wide opened as he saw someone fall to his doom. It seemed like forever for her as she saw the Slytherin keeper fall. Then it happened he landed on a puddle with a loud thud. He wasn't moving but she could tell that the water had softened his fall. She saw everybody scream and yell and Harry's team mates rushing towards him. Her heart beat had slowed down everything was spinning as she felt a horrible pain in her heart. She slowly closed her eyes and all Hermione could hear was Ginny screaming her name in fear.

**Thank you for reading what do you guys think of this chapter. I'm really hoping to get more reviews but thank you to pawsrule to keeping up with every chapter. Please guys review I would really appreciate it:D until then .**


	8. Act I Scene 8 My Fear

Act I -8- My Fear

Harry was walking down a white corridor that seems to lead to two large red doors at the end of the hall. There was mist above the floor that was thick enough that he couldn't see his feet moving. He looked to his surrounding and right next to him was just a bright ball of light following him. He didn't know what it was but it was a warm light that made him smile. It gave him happiness. As he kept walking down the hall, it seemed to get colder. This was confirmed by Harry as he started shivering. Immediately as if the light had sense him, moved towards him to keep him warm. He looked to see the ball of light was next to him against his arm almost as if it was a pair of arms on him. He instantly felt warm and a smile formed in his face and looked up to see he has reached the two red doors.

He opened one of the doors and walked in followed by the light. What he saw was almost breath taking. He was in a chapel that was huge. He looked around and saw all the walls were covered by images that would be in a muggle church. The windows portrayed saints and angels on the side walls. They must have been 10 colored windows on each side. On the wall in front of them, the window only showed a giant golden cross. The Chapel had rows of wooden seats both evenly place on each side with enough space so you can kneel in front of the seats. Each section must have contained forty rows of the long wooden seats. There was a small stage at the end where he assumed the priest would give masses. However, in front of him instead of a table he would normally see where the priest would put the Bible, there were four coffins three of them open and one of the nailed shut.

He slowly made his way to the front getting nervous but at the same time more curious of who were laying there. He took each step with precaution getting familiar with his surroundings. He went to the farthest to the left side. What he saw shocked him pale. In there he saw Ron Weasley in a red wizard robe with his wand on top of him with and his arms were put so he would be able to grasp it. On his side, there was a stain that seems dark only. It was where his right ribs where. Harry looked around and saw nobody there and boldly put his hand on the stain. It was still wet. He picked up his hand saw a red liquid on the tips of his fingertips. Blood. He stood there frozen in place for what he thought was an eternity. He felt cold again saw that the light was three coffins away. The closed one.

He let the shock waves travel through his body and continued to the next coffin. He immediately let out a cry to see who was in there. He was wearing yellow robes with his wand at the same position that Ron had. His face looked grey since his skin color was pale already when he was alive. His brown hair was neatly combed. He almost looked as if he was in peace. "Cedric….," Harry let out a small cry. He couldn't believe one of his best friends was lying in a coffin. He cried for what seemed like ten minutes. He put his arms on him not letting him go almost as he had died just a moment before. He stopped when he felt something wet and cold on his cheek. At first he thought it was his tears but then why were they cold. He picked up his hand to feel what was on his face. When he looked at his hand there was blood on it again. He then saw almost in the same location a red stain on Cedric's body. He then saw Ron's coffin and back to Cedric a number of times. He didn't know what was happening why they were here. He then saw the next opened coffin.

He didn't know who was going to be there and he didn't want to find out if his other friend was there. He had an inner battle with his conscience to see if he should find out or not. He shook his head and moved on to the coffin. He almost couldn't believe it. His mind didn't want to accept it. His body felt heavy and it felt as he was going to faint. In the third opened coffin he saw himself in it. He wasn't wearing green robes but a white muggle tuxedo. He saw that his final expression on his face was sad. _So I died a sad death_ thought Harry. He then remembered the previous two corpses they had open wounds that bled but he couldn't see any on himself. If he was wearing white it would easily stain through but he found no red stains. His body wouldn't comprehend any feelings. He felt empty as if he was just a body and nothing else. He didn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even move. He felt the ball of light tug on him and moved towards the last coffin.

He couldn't see the last body which was almost a relief to him. He couldn't bear and watch another body inside one. When he reached the white coffin, the words that we're in graved in it didn't relief him any more pain. In bold Gold letters it read:

_**Mrs. H. J. Potter**_

_Mrs.? _Thought Harry, it was his wife inside that coffin. Now he lost every sense of a human being. He felt himself collapse on the cold white floor. He was married but they died. He and his wife, whoever it was, were dead. He lifted himself up of the floor and went to the coffin. This time he tried to open. He wanted to see who it was, but each time he tried to open he struggled to even get a grip on the side. He spent fifteen minutes trying to open it. He felt warmness on his should and saw the light next to him almost as if to say let it go. He gave up after he came to that conclusion. He then heard like something was carving on the coffin.

There in the closed coffin words were beginning to appear slowly. _**Le Destin Te Dira Quand Tu Es**__** Prêt.**_ Those words appeared in gold before him, "Destiny will tell me when I'm ready." As soon as he said that, a hooded creature slowly made it's way to where Ron was and picked him up and floated back from where it came from and disappeared. He came back to Cedric's body and did the same. He thought it was dementor, but something stood out. In the back of the creature he saw a scythe made of skeleton vertebrae bones. Its hand we're also skeleton like. _Death._

Death had appeared again and slowly approached Harry's corpse on the coffin. Harry immediately went to protect his body but found that he had no wand and that Death pushed him with his scythe to the side. When the scythe touched him, he felt almost as if a stunner spell hit him with a tremendous force. Harry saw slowly as his body was carried by Death to the ceiling before he disappeared. He went to the last coffin to do anything possible to open it and take the body somewhere else. As much as he struggled, Harry couldn't get it to budge. Before he knew it Death was opposite of him and slowly touched the coffin with one of it skeleton fingers. Then Harry heard the coffin creak open. A million emotions ran through his body, mind, and heart. Right before he was able to see who it was.

He woke up.

(Hermione's POV)

She was sitting in her bed and was thinking of the dream she had last night. It's been three days since she had fainted. She had woken up the next day in the infirmary and saw at the closest bed to where Madame Promfrey was, another boy lay. She was released later that day. Nothing special had happened except she would have a heart ache once in a while but only for brief moment of ten seconds. Now here she was in her bed thinking of what had happened in her Dream. She was walking down a white corridor where two Red Doors at the end. When she crossed the doors she was in a chapel with four coffins at the very front. Three were opened and one was closed. The first two coffins she saw contained Ron and Cedric. She cried when she saw the red head in the coffin dead.

After the first two coffins was the closed when. Where it only read in gold bold letters "your husband" she tried opening it as Harry did in his dream but to no avail. She had given up when the same letters appeared on the coffin before her._** Le Destin Te Dira Quand Tu Es**__** Prêt. **_She understood perfectly well as she recalled studying French when she was just a little girl. The ball of light (similar effects to the one that the one Harry had) stayed next to that coffin. Hermione than went blank as she saw herself in a beautiful white dress with roses around her that filled her coffin. She laid there and saw she had died a sad death. She cried and she yelled and she blocked everything else. She then felt the light's warm feeling almost as if it was a hug. She calmed down. Then she saw it. Death. It came for the bodies. First it was Ron, then Cedric, after a what Hermione called a struggle, her body was taken next. She tried opening to the coffin with nothing happening anytime soon. She then saw death opposite of her. Death did the same action it did in Harry's dream. The coffin slowly began to open and before Hermione saw the person in it she woke up in her bed.

She began analyzing what had happened, until a knock on her door took her out of her thoughts.

"Come in," said Hermione. She was already dressed for the day so that's why her response was immediately.

Ginny came in with excitement in her face and a smile that went from ear to ear, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes I'm ready. You took me shopping for my dress. Then took me to buy heels. Then for an elegant mask. I'm ready for tonight," she said in annoyed voiced remembering the hours they spent looking for what to wear for tonight.

"Yay!," exclaimed her best friend, " I know after tonight, some boys will be giving you looks that you wouldn't normally get. This will cause Ron to get jealous and even Cormac. How is he anyway?"

It's been one week since his proposal and they had owled twice before she fainted on the game. She read the letter he had sent her while she was unconscious but didn't feel like replying to him. She had begun to feel like something might happen between us but it was like a one in a million chance it did. She was writing him in a happy tone but made sure she didn't write anything that will make him raise his hopes up.

"His fine, I haven't written back to him since we've been busy preparing for the party today. Anyways did you like my idea of wearing white and gold only?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes it's brilliant. If someone tries to sneak in they would be wearing red since it's a Gryffindor party. Since they had no idea we would be wearing white, they'll bring red trying to get in but would get caught. They can't even change the colors once they're inside because you casted the charm in the room preventing them from doing that."

"I know it's to make sure we don't have any drama tonight."

"I can't wait for tonight hopefully I catch the eyes of some boys I've been checking out lately," said Ginny in a hopeful tone.

"Don't worry I saw you when you tried your dress on, there's no doubt jaws will drop tonight," cheered Hermione remembering how amazing Ginny was in it.

"Thank you Hermione"

"You're Welcome. Now come on we still have to set up for the party. Good thing is a Saturday no classes today if not we would never get ready for the party," reminded Hermione and Ginny only nodded before the two girls took off to the room of requirement.

(The Golden Trio Conversation on the Astronomy tower.)

"Nice to have you back with us Harry. It was quite boring without you here," said Cedric smiling at Harry who was leaning against the railing in the tower.

"I agree with Cedric, Harry, It's almost as if you are the one who keeps the group running," said Draco as he stood next to Harry.

"You okay?" asked worriedly Cedric who now got close to Harry as he failed to answer him.

Harry was in deep thought of what had happened while he was unconscious. He saw Death in the face and saw his best friend along with himself dead. Harry tensed up as he felt Cedric's hand on his shoulder but then relaxed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken of what I saw in my dream," finally responded Harry.

"You want to talk about it," asked Draco who saw his friend afraid.

Harry shook his head.

"I just need to be alone for a bit guys that's all. I'm still shaken up that someone tried to kill me and hasn't been caught."

His best friend nodded before they left him alone in the astronomy tower. Harry Waited until he heard silence after a while and began to sing.

_How do I tell them about my dream?_

_Where I saw my best friend next to me_

_We were dead inside a coffin_

_It's hard to tell them how I saw it_

**(Harry was leaning against the railing with a worried look on his face. Both of his arms resting on the rail for support.)**

_Then I saw it what killed me the most_

_I saw my wife I didn't know_

_Yet, My heart ache, my heart broke_

_Like nothing I have ever felt before_

(**Harry let go of the railing and began remembering what he saw as flashback of the coffins and death came to him.)**

_My fear, My fear,_

_That the dream becomes real_

_Where I can't do anything_

_And let the darkness near_

_I just want to hold her, hold my dear_

_My fear, I tear_

_My will, it kills_

_I cry, then I Die_

_If tomorrow I meet her_

_I'll make sure to protect her_

_With all my power and all my might, I'll love her_

(**Harry now was at his knees almost as he was begging. Tears on his face of anger, sadness, and fear.)**

_To my friends, to you who are my brothers_

_I failed on one by I know I failed on the other_

_Couldn't protect Cedric why do I live?_

_I failed to them when they wouldn't fail me_

**(Harry was still at his knees only this time looking up at the sky that was becoming dusk.)**

_To my wife I never got to see_

_Why did you marry someone like me?_

_We died what does that mean?_

_Why didn't we get grow old and live?_

**(Harry got up now his cheeks were stained from his tears. His eyes red full of desperate feelings trying to escape into the world.)**

_My fear, my fear_

_That I wake up to see them again_

_Dead without emotion in them_

_Why did death show me hate?_

_My fear, I tear_

_My will, it kills,_

_I cry, then I die_

_When I love someone I never met_

_I know that dream I will never forget_

_The look inside the face of Death_

_(_**Harry's voice changed to a more determine tone. He wiped his eyes from the tears and yelled in return to no one but he meant to say it to Death.)**

_My fear, my fear_

_I won't let my fear become real_

_I'll be strong to help those I hold dear,_

_My fear, my fear_

_Won't get near_

_Let the stars guide through me_

_I won't let death take them away from me_

_My fear _

_My fear_

Harry left the tower to meet his friends at the Great Hall


	9. Act I S9 Le bal & Dancing with Happiness

Act I -9- Le bal & Dancing with Happiness

The Golden Trio was at the bridge after their final class. Harry was still bothered about the dream and how to tell his friends. At the end he decided not to tell them about it. After gathering his thoughts, he could hear Cedric and Draco laughing at the background. He just ignored them and stared at the view from the one of the bridges openings. It was not until Cedric put a hand on his shoulders again that brought him back to his senses.

"So what do you say Harry?" asked Cedric with a golden smile on his face.

"About what?" asked a confused Harry.

"About tonight, the Gryffindors are throwing a party in the Room of Requirement," answered Draco.

"Yes and well we sort of want to crash the party just for funs." Grinned Cedric.

"But I don't feel like going to a party tonight. I just want to go to bed and get some sleep."

"Ah but then who would get to dance with Cho?" questioned Cedric to Draco turning from Harry. Harry eyes looked at them confused. "How is Cho going to be there if it's a Gryffindor party?"

"Well I heard that two certain Ravenclaw girls where going to sneak. Two who are very good friends with the Gryffindors. One by the name of Luna and the other by the name of Cho," declared Draco.

"Are you certain?" asked Harry again with excitement. He couldn't believe Cho was going to be there. He even might be able to ask her out there.

"Yes I'm positive. I've been spying on the two Ravenclaws making sure where, when, and how the party is going to be," said Draco having flashbacks of hiding behind walls and bookshelves just to get the intel of the party, "according to them is going to be a masquerade party perfect for us since they won't be able to see our face. Besides the mask, it's also a white and gold party attire. They were trying to confuse and party crashers to wear red and be caught at the entrance."

"Now are you going to join us or not?" asked Cedric with puppy eyes and a pout on his face.

Harry just rolled his eyes and sighed, "I really don't know why you two are my friends." Harry gave in and nodded to the two while the others just smirked.

They headed back to the Slytherin common room, and went to get ready. As the night came, the boys were all wearing white pants and white boots. Cedric was wearing a white jacket with gold outline where the stitching was. His mask was that of the Phantom of the Opera. Draco was wearing a white short-sleeve buttoned shirt with a small cape that was gold on the inside white on the outside. Draco's mask covered from on top of his nose all the way to his forehead with the left side being gold with white scribbles and his right side being white with gold scribbles. Harry was wearing a white buttoned long sleeve shirt and a gold vest on and also a small cape but his was all white. His mask was similar to Draco's but was all white and was covered by gold hieroglyphics that Harry conjured with his wand. It said _**KINGS OF THE WORLD **_on the mask.

When they all were approved by one another the left the common room and went to the room of requirement.

(Hermione's POV)

Hermione stood in a gorgeous white longdressslit that hugged her curves dearly. The dress has a fluffy strap on her right shoulder. The dress had gold outlines in the curves of her breast. Her legs were shown through the long slit on the dress but not long enough to show anything she didn't want anyone to see. Her hair was done similar to that she had it during the Yule Ball. She was wearing red lipstick that stood out. Her heels were gold and it looked to be diamond in crested. Her mask was that a monarch butterfly but it was white and the wing designs were gold. She looked in the mirror before she had left. She didn't even recognize herself.

_Ginny was right, I'll be getting looks by everyone, _thought Hermione with a proud smile on her face.

Now here she was standing in the ball dancing with some random guy she didn't know because of the mask. Everyone was wearing white elegant attires and unique masks. She had lost Ginny through the crowd of people dancing. The Room was transformed so there were two floors. On top were tables and chairs were people can socialize and not recognize themselves. Each table had a white stain proof cloth, with golden candles than never seem to melt. From the second floor you were able to see the dance floor because there was a big opening in the shape of square in the middle. Music was mixed between muggle and wizard music. On the ceiling a huge chandelier was changing colors every ten seconds or sometimes having strobe lights.

She had been dancing since Ginny had left her side. The guy in front of her was a pretty good dancer, but had no idea who it could be. When the song ended she said her thank you to her partner and went to get a drink. She wasn't sure what she drank but she knew the taste of alcohol in it. She tended not to drink too much in parties but after three or four cups she paid less attention to it. It was time for a traditional Gryffindor dance that had been practiced over centuries. It was similar too Egyptian movements, but was also mixed with ballroom dancing. This dance was unique because they would be switching partners six times throughout the song. It was random partners. The first male dancer she saw she would have to dance with him.

It was there she saw Ginny again. She and her partner were next to Hermione and her mysterious man. The song began separate with the Egyptian movement as they moved in a big circle first. Then, the women would be split and go towards the middle while the men stayed outside. Each of them was aligned with their partner. Then the women went clock wise while their partners counter clock wise. They did one turn, then their movement reversed eventually ending up with the partners again.

After they paired up, they would get together and do waltz step. She enjoyed since her partner dance fluently along with her. She looked at how Ginny was and only could see she was pissed underneath her mask. She giggled and continued dancing. After the waltz finished, they had ten seconds to find another partner before the tango began.

When she found her partner she looked up and stared into a pair of Bright Emerald eyes and everything stood still. They dance never taking their eyes apart. She thanked the mask for it hid her blush that never left her face. Those forty seconds they did the tango seemed like a lifetime. Her heartbeat rose. She felt right in his arms as if they were made just for her. Before she knew it he was taken away from him by Ginny and she was taken away by someone with grey eyes. She didn't pay attention to him she just kept looking everywhere for those eyes that are her home. She couldn't find him.

The song had finished and she spent the next half hour looking for him. She looked everywhere. She found everyone but him. She found Ron, Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Neville, Dean but she couldn't find those emerald eyes anywhere. Just as she had given up, she felt a present looking at her across some couples. She picked up her face and there she saw them. Those loving Emerald Green Eyes. Time froze still around them. Couples didn't move, the music had stopped, and the noise left the area. She just saw him and felt him complete her. He slowly walked toward her. Each step she breathed faster.

(The mysterious face slowly began to sing to her and she heard every word he sang to her with amazement.)

_I feel so right with you_

_I ask myself what I'll be without you_

_You are beauty, in its true form_

_I couldn't ask for more_

_With you my happiness grows_

_(_Hermione felt love in every word she heard. Then she gasped as she saw him reach for his mask. She slowly began to sing what her heart felt.)

_Those eyes are my new home_

_His hands were made for me to hold_

_I knew,_

_I became someone new_

_With him my dreams grew_

_An angel I always knew_

_Always knew,_

(She didn't know if she could see him without the mask. She held her breath as he undid it. She then saw him and she was lost. Then when she saw him again in the eyes, those loving green eyes of him she knew she didn't care what others would say. Harry began to sing.)

_Will you love me one day?_

_Until We both are in our grave?_

(Hermione saw his eyes and knew he meant every word he had spoken and looked at her wondering who she still was. Hermione sang again.)

_Will you love me always?_

_Even when death comes to takes us away?_

(Hermione then felt her own hands move on her owns to undo the mask. She let her face down to see if she show him who she was. She then felt a hand on her chin, his hand. She looked up and saw him without anything on her face. It hadn't faltered eyes or his emotions. They both began to complete each other's verses.)

_Harry,__ Hermione:  
__Will your eyes ever be for my eyes, my love?_

_Will your lips be for mine, my love?_

_(They both sang in union now their hands were tangled with each other.)_

_Are we destined to be together?_

_Where we love to be with each other?_

_I feel safe knowing you have my heart?_

_I know not even death will tear us apart?_

_(__Now they were lost in each other's eyes as brown met emerald and could help but smile as they finally found each other. Harry sang alone this time.)_

_Do you want to hold my hand?_

_When I give you mine for yours?_

_(Harry was consumed by her eyes just wishing he knew what she was thinking. Hermione sang this time.)_

_Would you give me a hug when I need it?_

_Are you going to love me for me?_

_(Hermione asked really curious to see if Harry was really being honest with her even though she already knew it by the way he looked at her. He sang one line only.)_

_Without a doubt in my mind,_

_I am yours and you are mine._

(Hermione completed and then once again sang together feeling truly happy and without a care in the world in his arms.)

_Are we destined to be together?_

_Where we love to be with each other?_

_I feel safe knowing you have my heart?_

_I know not even death will tear us apart?_

They were face to face inches apart. Both hoping for the thing they wanted to most and then she felt it. His lips met hers softly. Their eyes closed in union and let their arms around their significant other. Her hands went around his neck pulling him closer. She felt his hands around her waist as if to say he's not letting her go. Their first kiss was gentle but full of love that filled their hearts with something they had both longed for.

Time stood still for them but they didn't seem to care. They were in love with each other. She thought how cheesy it sounded that she had found love at first sight but she was happy in his arms. In her house's enemy's arms and she never had felt more at home.

Everything around them came to life again but they didn't pay attention to them. Just two pair of eyes were laid upon them. One set was blue that was filled with hurt, anger, and loneliness. The others were bright grey eyes filled with shock but proudness of what he had seen.


	10. Act I Scene 10 It's Not My Fault

Act -10- It's not my fault

Ron was walking down one of the halls after he was let out of class. He was just fuming his emotions out. It didn't matter what he did, the images of the party came back to him. He saw them together kissing, _How dare they?_ He had ignored Hermione now. If they talked, it was only single words. Ginny tried to getting through her older brother to tell her what's wrong. He wouldn't let out a thing from his mouth earning him a good slap from his little sister. He walked through many halls never reaching to his destination, even though he didn't know what his destination was.

He was brought back to the events after he saw Harry and Hermione kiss.

**Flashback:**

He went straight to Professor Lupin and warned him, "Professor it seems we have some Slytherins in here. What shall we do?"

"Yes I know. It's young Mr. Potter and his friends. I can't seem to find his friends but I had spotted him without a mask on."

"Yes so what should we do about it?"

"Nothing Ron, I have no grudge against Harry. He is just a teenager full of pride and honor just like you. Just like I was when I was young."

"But he is a Slytherin our enem-"

"Silence!" yelled the werewolf, "This is a party I have organized. It's to relief stress before we leave through the holidays. I don't want anything to ruin it. Not even you and your childish rivalries. Now leave before I kick you out." And with that Ron left the professor a bit more furious now.

Ron was walking towards Harry and Hermione ignoring what he was just told by the Professor, before he was stopped by someone wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask.

"Just leave them alone, I don't like it either but it's their life. They're playing with fire."

Ron looked over where he had last seen the couple but they weren't there. He just groaned and looked back at the person who just prevented him from strangling the intruder. Blinded by rage, he pushed him back hard enough to knock down the stranger's mask.

"You!" Ron could only yell in anger. This caused some people to turn head.

"What are you doing here? You are no less of a scum to Slytherin. If it was up to me you should have been sorted in that house."

This is when the music stopped and everybody looked at them. Shocked to see Cedric there. Everybody had angered faces at the Hufflepuff who seemed to careless that he was caught. He laughed wickedly.

"Ronald, Ronald, Ronald. You should be glad to see me. Now you can take out your anger on me if you dare," Challenged Cedric. Ron was about to hit him when his arm was grabbed behind him by another person in a mask. The mysterious person went to Cedric's side and took of his mask to reveal an unfazed Draco beneath.

"Now what are you going to do?" Challenged the new foe before Ron.

"I'm going to curse you all the way –"

"Enough! You three get out of here! I don't want to see you Ronald or you two in here for the rest of the night or help me merlin I will let you see my real side," threatened Remus.

Ron just looked at them one last time and left furious from the party cursing every single person he saw with his bad mouth. Cedric and Draco just stood there and smiled, "Now don't let us spoil the party, C'mon let's hear some music and see some dancing we were just about to leave anyways." The ever so bold of Cedric lighten the mood and everything resumed. They weren't seen again after that.

**End of Flashback:**

Ron was walking again down another hall where he just seemed to be walking around in circles. He began talking to himself releasing small amount of anger. "If only my damn bludger would've killed him nothing would have happened between them, then Hermione would be all mine."

It wasn't that loud because mostly everyone ignored what he was saying, all but one who was just as shocked leaning on a wall. Ron had failed to see Cedric talking to some girls in the corner. He had passed right next to them saying that he had tried to kill Harry with the bludger that hit him at the end of their game. He now had a reason to hold a grudge against Ron. Cedric was going to be the one to put Ron in his place for almost killing Harry. He just needed to wait for the right moment to do it.

Ron finally arrived at the Gryffindor Tower. He went in and sat down at the sofa. Tired and hurt for the last forty-eight hours. He just wanted to go to the holidays already. _Just one more week, _Ron thought. He closed his eyes and he was at the same exact moment when they kissed. Yet for his torture the moment never ended. It was as if it was a portrait frozen in time forever.

He saw himself and he was in the same clothes he was at the party. He began to walk slowly to the dance floor. He would see how everybody was seeing in each other's eyes almost as if they were all in love with each other even though they couldn't see the other person. He went to the first couple and saw it was his sister with Neville dancing. She was smiling at him and he knew why. His little sister liked to dance and Neville was an excellent dancer. He only smiled at them but then he came to halt. Right before he was too far away from them he went back. Now he was hurt and enraged. His little sister and Neville never did anything to him, but when he remembered Harry and Hermione, everybody was going to feel his wrath.

(**Since he was imagining things, with a single touch to the couple before him and they both fell to the floor almost as if they were dead. He then slowly walked to the next couple and repeated his action. Ron began to sing.)**

_Memories are supposed to bring peace,_

_Mine bring me nothing close to it,_

_They bring me to my knees in pain,_

_It bring me feelings she has betrayed_

_(_**Ron was now walking around with five couples on the floor because of his death touch. His next couple was Lavender and Seamus. Now he was pushing them softly but had the same results of his touch.)**

_We used to sit together, and fall asleep_

_I would wake up with her smile on top of me,_

_I let myself fall in love with eyes so kind,_

_I let her take away my darkness with her light_

_Now I'm all alone_

_Forever alone,_

(_**He walked next to people he could recognize. It was Dean and Cho dancing together with the same smile everyone else had. It was only torture for Ron. He pushed Cho on the back causing them to fall together motionless.)**_

_It's not My Fault,_

_It's not My Fault,_

_That we have grown up in war,_

_That you are the one I Love,_

_It's not My Fault,_

_It's Not my Fault_

_We grew up in a society of hate,_

_Where fighting is supposed to be our fate,_

_It's not My Fault,_

_Why was my heart ignored and not his,_

_It's not my Fault,_

_I never knew why you would do this,_

_Is this how everything is meant to be?_

_You with him, not with me_

_(_**Ron was on the verge on tears. The next couple was Luna and himself but he didn't try to make any sense out of it. This time he grabbed Luna and himself and in between their bodies and split them apart. They landed on the floor motionless and separated.)**

_It's not My Fault oh no,_

_It's not my Fault,_

_You chose someone I hate,_

_It's not my Fault,_

_I never knew why you would do this,_

_Is this how everything is meant to be?_

_You with him, not with me_

**(Now he was next to Harry and Hermione frozen in a kiss. His was angry and hurt. He immediately went to separate them but neither of them fell down. He punched Harry, Kicked him, grabbed him, and try to pull him off of her but they just couldn't budge. Almost as if love wouldn't let them separate. He was now on his knees crying.)**

_Memories are supposed to bring peace,_

_Mine bring me nothing close to it,_

_They bring me to my knees in pain,_

_It bring me feelings she has betrayed_

Ron woke up from the sofa when Ginny shook him. He saw she had a concerned face on her. He was about to tell her that he was having a nightmare, but was taken back when she hugged him. He didn't know why and he didn't bother to ask her. He needed this and returned the hug. Before he knew it his tears were falling down on her little sister's shoulder. When he finished crying or better said calmed down. She saw a side Ron never let anyone touch his sensitive. He felt a huge relief from his shoulders and before Ginny could ask he got up and kissed her on the cheek and left for bed, leaving behind a bewildered red head on the sofa.

**(Ginny's POV)**

She was going to meet Hermione in her tower. She hadn't talked to her since the party but it wasn't because she didn't want to, it's because she couldn't find her. These last two days since the party her friend was nowhere to be found. Her Favorite tree was empty. Her room and the library didn't have Hermione's presence. She had asked the head boy and said she left very early with practically a glow on her face. A happy glow with a bright smile, but that was about it. She couldn't find her.

When she was going down she found Ron, asleep on the couch. She also noticed something else. He was crying in his sleep. She was going to wake him up but then he began to mumble the song. She listened to it. Hurt that her brother wasn't lost in emotions he couldn't control. What she understood is that Hermione had chosen someone else but he didn't know who. _Maybe it's Cormac,_ thought Ginny. After he was sure he had finished, she woke him and gave him a comforting hug. She was shocked to feel her brother's hot tears on her should but just rubbed his back trying to calm him down. He relaxed after a while then they pulled apart. She was about to ask what happened, but was just shocked to see her brother get up, kiss her on the cheek and leave to his bed.

_It must be that bad,_ she thought as she was worried about her elder brother. She went to the exit and was shocked to see a person she hasn't seen in two days.

Hermione stood there. She was all smiles. Her eyes were loony and her cheeks forever blushing. Just as the head boy said she was glowing of happiness. _She has found true love,_ Ginny thought happily for her best friend. She was about to ask her where she has been but then thought it's probably something private where she and her true love have been these past two days.

Ginny saw Hermione's eyes and they looked as if she was trying to say a million things at once. Her mouth would move to say words but nothing came out. Doing all of this without her glow leaving her face. She was still happy of everything that she has right now in the moment with her love.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"I need to tell you something very private and important. You have to swear to me you will not tell anyone else except the person that is also involved with what I'm about to tell you."

Ginny swallowed hard and processing the things she was being told,

"I swear."

**There you have it guys another chapter another song. With this chapter finished I'm half way done with the first act. I would like to know what you think about it so far in the reviews. So let me know ok guys :D please review until next time.**


	11. Act I Scene 11 The Balcony

Act I Scene -11-: The Balcony

It's been two weeks since Hermione was proposed by Cormac. He would write her three to four times a week while she only did once but kept her usual act she has held since she was first proposed. It's been one week since she fell in love at first sight with Harry. It has also been one week since she told Ginny about it. Even though she was against it at first, she grew fond of him since he truly did show her love. Ginny also saw something she hadn't seen in Hermione in seven years at Hogwarts, she was truly happy. Not because she was the smartest girl in school. Not because she got the highest note in her OWLs but because she was happy with him. Eventually she had acknowledged Harry as her true love. Yet everything was still a secret to everybody.

They would only meet in the head tower, and in her tree by the lake. She didn't care about any consequence her relationship with Harry had. When they were together, the whole universe moved so they can enjoy themselves. They would be in each other's arms the whole time they spent together. Sometimes they would fall asleep holding on to each other. If one woke up before the other, they would wake up their partner with a small kiss that would eventually heat up.

Hermione blushed as she stared out the window in the Hogwarts Express; she was going home for the holidays. One whole month without Harry and his love. She remembered before they left her room. He had to leave because it would cause a riot before they left.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Love, I don't want to be separated from you. I honestly wouldn't know what to do," Harry said.

"You know I don't want to be away from you, but you know what could happen if people find out we are together. I don't want to see you thrown away from your house and see your entire friends cast you away."

"But I don't care what happens. As long as I am with you that's all the matters. I could care less what they think about me."

Hermione was in awe when she heard him say that, "That's really sweet of you baby, but I don't want to be the cause for that. It will kill me that all your friends hate you because of me. I wouldn't be able to take it."

Harry sighed in defeat, "I wouldn't want you to feel like that 'Mione. I just don't know what I'll do without you for a whole month. It's going to be really lonely without you love."

Hermione picked up her face and lean to kiss him softly in his lips, "It's going to pass by really fast. Before you know it you're going to be in my arms like how we are right now."

Her smile was soothing him wonders. He knew he was going to be lost for one whole month in the estate his father left him. He only had a house elf to talk with. Sometimes Cedric or Draco would drop by, but he knew Hermione wouldn't be able to do that. Kreacher would rat him out as soon as possible and he would be an outcast in his friend's eyes.

"You don't know how much I love you 'Mione." He kissed her passionately while his hand went to her waist.

In between their passionate kiss Hermione replied, "You don't know how much _I_ love you Harry"

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

In less than an hour she would be at King's Cross in London. She sighed and went to check the cabinets making sure nobody was misbehaving but in reality looking for someone. She went one by one and didn't find him in any one of them. She panicked immediately thinking if he had been forgotten at Hogwarts or something worst. She returned to where she was before and sat down. She suddenly felt a pair arms around her. She looked to the source that was grabbing her but nothing was next to her.

Out of the blue, Harry came out of an invisibility cloak. Her mouth was hanging wide open. She felt her lips being pressed against his. She slowly returned it after making sure the curtains on the windows were closed and door was locked.

Their kiss continued as each one began to feel each other's arm snake around their body. Hermione's hands were under his shirt feeling his abs that have developed in Quidditch. She groaned at this, imagining forbidden things on her mind. She felt his hands on her ass which caused her to moan in his mouth. She felt her lips cold suddenly and felt his mouth move toward her neck. She moved her head to allow him more access to the flesh on her neck. She felt his tongue lick her and his lips sucking her. Her nails were digging onto his back. She felt his hands moving up and underneath her shirt. She groaned and arched her back to persuade him to continue. Then he reached her breast covered by her bra, _stupid bra_ she thought.

Their lips began to meet again more hungrily. Their tongues danced in their mouth. She lifted his shirt off him and he pulled her on top of him lying down on the sofa the cabin had. Her hands began to roam his body as their kiss continued. They pulled apart as Hermione straddled him for support. She sat up and pulled her own shirt apart showing him her skin inch by inch. His eyes ate her up hungrily as he saw her with only a bra on. She went back to kissing him as they began to explore their bodies again with more liberty. She felt his hardness now on her thigh. She only moaned at this grinding against him. She let her hand grope him through his pants. She smiled proudly as she heard him groan in pleasure. She snaked one of her hand inside his pants and gasped. He was _gifted_. She giggled and stood up again she reached behind her teasing Harry. She unclasped her bra but didn't let it fall down. She held it up with one arm while she pulled down each strap slowly smirking naughtily at her love. Now both straps were down and she was slowly pulling apart her arm from her body but then suddenly.

A knock was heard startling them both scared. She put the straps on her bra back along with her shirt. Harry put his too and put his cloak again. Each of them with a red face. Once she made sure she was suitable to open the curtain, she checked one more time on Harry to find nothing in back of her and nodded. She opened the curtains to find the head boy. _Merlin I'm going to kill him, _she thought. She opened the door and stepped outside the cabin.

"We have to do one final patrol before arriving on the platform Hermione," the boy reminded her and nodded. She saw him leave and went back inside locking the door and closing the curtain. Once she was inside she saw the cloak move and out came Harry.

"That was close," he said.

Hermione nodded and went to hug him and give a peck on the lips, "I have to go. We'll be arriving soon at the platform and have to perform one more patrol. By the time I finish we'll be there already so I won't be able to see you."

He saw she was sad that they were going to be separated by time but he picked up her face as he did in the dance and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"It's ok love, I'll be fine and you will be too. I love you and nothing is going to change that. I'll make sure to write you everyday."

"Harry but what if our mail are checked or get lost or stolen then everybody would find out?" she asked worried at the fate of her love would be if the scenario would happen.

Harry thought hard and finally made up his mind regretfully, "I guess we won't be able to know anything about each other during the winter." He hugged her tightly as she began to tear."

"I'm going to miss you so much," cried Hermione.

She was released by Harry. She was confused why but then she saw him conjure a white rose with his wand. It was beautiful a perfect white rose. She received it and sniffed it. It had the scent of vanilla.

"I want you to take this rose in my memory and as prove as my love. It is supposed to die or the pedals would begin to fall if my love for you dies or becomes doubtful. This is going to be my proof that you are always in my heart and I would always love you."

"It is so beautiful Harry, but you didn't have to this for me. I know you would never leave me or betray our love."

"I know you don't but it's also a memory of me."

She smiled at him for the rose and kissed him showing him her entire love for him. She hesitantly pulled away. She saw his warm emerald eyes that made her fall in love and said, "I have to go, sweetie. I just want the holidays to pass by so I can be with you."

"Me too baby and I understand."

With one more look to each other she left with the white rose.

(A month later)

Harry had made sure to hide from Hermione. It's not that he didn't want to see her but he was hiding for a surprise he would give her at night. Since they arrived back in Hogwarts he made sure to take his cloak anywhere to make sure he wasn't spotted. It pained him to see Hermione hurt looking for him but he reminded himself it was for something good at the end. He was going to plan to surprise her in her balcony telling her how he had felt his vacations without her. He had finished his class and hid in the Slytherin common room with Cedric and Draco. Each of them began to tell him about what they received and what they did with their families.

It hit Harry hard since he had no parents and his godfather was killed two years before but he didn't let it show. He just smiled and looked happy. After his friends were done he told them he was heading for bed. He carefully went through his plan.

_Okay I'll sneak out using the invisibility cloak my dad left me. Then after I get outside I'll accio my firebolt and head towards her tower and surprise her._

He grinned as he counted down the hours. He couldn't wait all his emotions were running wild. His thought were all about his 'Mione and her kisses and their brief get together in the train. He blushed at that thought but smiled. He was happy it was with her this time instead of any girl that only liked him for what he had accomplished.

**(Hermione's POV)**

Hermione was in her balcony almost sad and confused. She had not seen Harry the whole day not even on the train. She had looked for him in their tree. In the halls. Around the Quidditch field but found nothing. She sighed as tears began to swell up in her eyes. She was staring at the stars that shined above her. They made her smile a little remembering childhood memories but soon a face of Harry popped up in her mind. She felt herself tearing up. She looked back at the rose. It was still in perfect condition. Not one pedal fell and it made her smile. He stilled loved her with all his might. She just wondered where he was and looked at the view.

(**She wondered with al her mind and she stared at the flower one more time before looking back in the stars. Hermione began to sing.)**

_All those stars that shine the night_

_Do not make up for the shine in his eyes_

_Those eyes which are warm and happy,_

_I know I am in love with my Harry,_

_(_**She was smiling as the flashbacks of moments between her and Harry began to fill the stars. She continued to sing.)**

_All those stars make me remember_

_All the moments that we were together_

_His kisses that were made for my lips,_

_There's no one else like him_

**(She turned to see her white rose and smiled at the thought that he still loved her. She turned back to the view and continued to sing.)**

_Why were we born in time like this?_

_Where we can't be together in peace,_

_Now I wonder where my Harry is?_

_I want to tell him how much I love him,_

_(_**She sighed and went back to walk inside of her room when a voice began to fill the air. The voice she knew so well. She turned and see that Harry began to float up standing in his broom with a smile as he was singing.)**

_All those stars cannot replace,_

_The eyes and lips of a beautiful face,_

_The person I need next to me,_

_Is you my dear love, my Hermione._

_**(**_**She saw him edge towards the ledge and climbed the rail so he can be next to her. He was standing in the balcony along with her.)**

_All those stars shine the night_

_Like you do in my life,_

_My hands have missed your fingers_

_And my lips have missed your so tender_

**(He walked towards her and picked up her hands and held them for dear life and closed the distance between their bodies. They both now sang.)**

_Let everybody else hate,_

_We don't want live that way,_

_What we want is each other,_

_We cannot live with another._

(**They gazed on each other's eyes. Emerald met chocolate and inside their eyes the dance came back in their view. The sang again in union.)**

_My heart is for you only you,_

_My love for you is all true_

_All those stars make me remember_

_All the moments that we were together_

_All those stars shine the night_

_Like you do in my life,_

They closed the song as they kissed for all what they were worth. The passion and love that had been locked away for a whole month unleashed into the air of the night. Their arms dancing around each other. Their eyes closed for the whole moment until Hermione pulled away.

"Where have you been all the day, I was worried sick about you," she asked to Harry who only smiled.

"I'm sorry for making you do that but I hid so I can surprise you tonight like this. I hope you liked the surprise." He said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I loved it, but not the part of you hiding, but I'll let it slide since your surprise made up for it," she said with a smile in her face.

He leaned to kiss her, but she turned to so he kissed her on the cheek. Harry was surprised as Hermione pulled away from him with a look of regret.

"Harry I…. I'm sorry I should've told you since the beginning I'm getting ma….."

Harry knelt on the floor and pulled a small box from his pocket. He opened it and it revealed a ring with an emerald stone on it.

"Hermione Jane Granger, Will you marry me?"

As he finished his proposal, Hermione stood still, "married," as she finished what she was saying before.

Harry got up with the box still upon his opened palm almost as if what she said didn't nerve him.

"I know. I was there when he proposed Hermione. That's why I'm proposing you. I can't stand seeing you with someone else. I thought a lot through it but I want you to know that no one has been able to make me happy as you have. All the days in the holiday, I counted them off one by one waiting to finally see you in my arms again. I want you to be the girl I want spend the rest of my life with. I love you Hermione Jane Granger. I never want to lose you."

Hermione was in tears. She was moved by his words. She thought what she was going to say. She went back to her room and came back with the white rose.

"Yes I do want to marry you, but I want you to prove to me that you love me in reality. I want you to give this to Ginny. I will send her tomorrow to your common room. If you still want me to marry you give her the flower and she will give it to me. That is the only way I know you will still want to."

"Oh Hermione you made me the happiest man alive. I'll do as you say and I'll even talk to married couples in the castle where we can get married. I love you Hermione there's no doubt I want to marry you."

Harry was going to kiss her but she stopped him, "Wait until tomorrow and I'll give you the best kiss ever but until tomorrow."

He stared at her and nodded he hugged her with all his love but gentle as she hugged him back with the same emotions. Just then she heard steps coming towards the balcony.

They both looked at each other and knew what Harry needed to do he got on his broomstick and got on top of the railing. Before jumping off, he gave Hermione one last warm smile, and with that he left into the night.

**There you have it guys another chapter and another song please review I would like to have more this time:/ well tell me how you liked it until next time :D**


	12. Act I S12 The Poet & For Love

Act I -12- The poet and For Love

Hermione was sitting at her favorite tree alone. She was staring at the lake remembering the words that Harry said to her last night. He wanted to get married with her. She said yes without thought but wanted to be sure he wasn't just saying words but instead what he felt like. He gave him today to find someone to marry them and to give Ginny the white rose he had given to her. She smiled to herself greatly as she felt her cheeks warm at the thought of being married to him.

It's been an hour or so since she sent Ginny to the Slytherin Common room. She at first refused to step inside the dungeons but after she begged her to go, she agreed. Now here she was waiting for her return. Nervous of what Harry would do at the end. She stared at the lake and decided to go walk on the shore. She was bored and thought a walk to where she first saw Harry might kill some time.

The wind was blowing softly but yet it contained the winter attributes in it. She was grateful she was wearing a light red sweater that she brought during the holidays. Her nose was a bit pink because of the weather. Her cheeks were even paler than before. Her scarf hid her neck from the cold winds the lake was producing. Her eyes watering every time the wind blew.

She sighed as she began to look back towards the path hoping to see Ginny any time so she can give her good news. She went back to sit down after she also got bored of walking the shore. She opened a muggle book she had brought back from the holidays. It was a copy of Romeo and Juliet. She remembered the story of the star crossed lovers and compared them to herself and Harry. She thought how it was barbaric that two people would kill others just to get what they wanted.

She heard a twig break and immediately picked up her face to the direction the sound came from. She saw the shape of another boy probably in his fourth year with a note in his hand. He approached her slowly and with a nervous look he spoke, "Are you Hermione?"

She nodded and continued to stare at him strangely. He was wearing a simple blue shirt which meant he was from Ravenclaw.

"Someone by the initials HJP sent me to find you and read you a poem he made."

**(The poet opened a note he had in his pocket and began to sing the poem to Hermione.)**

_I walk around this quiet earth_

_Remembering the miracle of meeting her_

_She made me a stronger man_

_She's the only girl I only want to have_

(**The poet stopped to pick up his eyes to see a smile forming on the face of the young girl in front of him giving him the confidence to continue on with the song.)**

_The universe moved around for us _

_And we pushed everyone away_

_For our own way_

_Women before have played with this heart_

_I know you won't cause the same harm_

_Because your heart is so pure_

_That I don't deserve you I'm sure_

_But still you chose me to share your life_

_I promise our love will equal the stars in the night_

_My future wife,_

**(The poet left after he finished the poem and a short bow. Hermione was filled with emotions that were anything but sad and angry. Her love for him grew more and she knew she made the right choice last night. She began to sing.)**

_Happiness is around me now_

_With the love that we both found_

_Together our love is so unique_

_It doesn't matter who opposes_

_Our hearts will battle the to win_

_For we cannot be torn from the other_

**(Hermione was now standing with a hand to her heart feeling every single beat that it produced with a proud and happy smile. The image of her and Harry in an altar just made her legs weak. She continued to sing.)**

_We live as we have been together for years_

_Without any thoughts of living in fear_

_Our minds have captivated peace on earth_

_We live in heaven while others live in dirt_

_Our love won't spill blood to fuel this war_

_Our love will be the result to end this war_

**(Hermione sat down slowly with a sad face when she remembered that other people would be filled with hatred if they ever find out that she will marry Harry. With a sad tone, she sang again.)**

_We won't let them split us from our love we deserve_

_We won't let them tear our heart for their dirt_

_For our love is much stronger_

_Then my love we will live_

_And together we would grow old_

_For our live in union is what matters _****

Hermione finished with a smile of what Harry had sent her and she couldn't wait to be in his arms forever in the altar. She sat down again waiting for Ginny to arrive with the white rose. She hummed slowly the song that she just heard while she pulled a book from her trusty bag and began to read.

(Harry's POV)

Harry had been looking everywhere for the man he respected above anybody else in school. He was his godfather and a professor in the school. He was usually busy so he doesn't bother him that much but this time it was an emergency. He had been a friend to his mother during school and somewhat befriended his father after realizing it made Lilly Potter happy.

He reached the class that was known to cause some Gryffindors nightmares. He opened the door and scanned the room for his godfather. His eyes fell upon a being with slick black hair that reached the older man's shoulder. His favorite color was displayed on his attire. A black cape with a black shirt and pants with matching shoes. The older man looked up when he heard his door close. He saw and one could say smiled briefly before saying,

"If it isn't my godson. How can I be of your assistance?" asked the older man.

"Severus, I have some news that might be disturbing for you."

"And that might be?" questioned Severus Snape as he stood up and got closer to his godson leaning against a nearby table.

"I'm in love," Harry said with a smile on his face as he looked at his surprised godfather.

"Love and how is that disturbing?" confused at what Harry just said.

"Yes with Hermione Granger," finally stated Harry after a brief of hesitating.

"Ms. Granger? You are in love with a Gryffindor?" snape said not with a shock face but a surprised then smiled at Harry.

"Yes. You aren't mad or furious?"

"Why would I be furious if I know another couple like you two?" Claimed Snape.

"If I recall my time in Hogwarts, your mother was a Gryffindor and your father was a Slytherin. Even though their decision was frown upon by many. Eventually one by the name of Tom Riddle found out and well you know what happened," Snape finished with a sad face recalling the images that he saw at Gordric Hallow.

"Yes I know….. but that's not the reason I wanted to speak to you Severus. I… wanted to know where did my parents get married. I now this might become of a shock but Hermione and I are going to marry within two weeks I don't know exactly when but we are getting married and I would like to be in the same chapel my parents did. I wanted you to know if you could make this into portkey by today?"

Snape was shocked to hear his godson's words but then Lilly and James did the same thing when they were young. Maybe this time, the people would be more forgiving unlike the times before. Maybe the marriage between these two can be a guideline for others to follow their hearts instead of their pride. He saw what his godson was asking to be turned into a portkey, a white rose.

He took the rose and said, "Yes I would be able to do that under one conditions, I get to be there when it happens."

"Oh of course Severus. Thank you very much thank you thank you thank you" he said hugging his godfather who in return hugged him back.

"By when do you think you want the wedding?" Severus asked Harry.

"In three days if it's possible."

"I will arrange that with the same priest that married your parents. Now let me floo to the Ministry to make this into a portkey and to talk to the priest."

**(Snape looked at the white Rose and remembered the first time he saw Lilly at the altar. He smiled and began to sing the vows of his best friends to Harry while he sang what his father said to his mother**.)

_**Snape:**_

_For love one does crazy things_

_**Harry:**_

_But for her I'd give away everything_

_**Snape:**_

_I'll choose death If with you I can't live_

_**Harry:**_

_She is more than just a dream_

_(_**Harry then imagined Hermione was here next to him singing the part of his mother in his parent's vow.)**

_**Snape:**_

_For Love I am someone new_

_**Hermione:**_

_but with him my love grew_

_**Snape:**_

_The universe moved for you two_

_**Harry:**_

_You are the stars to my moon_

_You will be my entire life soon_

_My heart will never get wounds_

_**(Harry also recalled watching the wedding in a pensive thanks to a memory his godfather supplied to him and with his imagination was brought back to the day as if he was a spectator to his parent's matrimony. Both Harry and Hermione sang.)**_

_This will be our song,_

_That we will sing with our heart_

_There is nothing that'll cause harm,_

_All For love_

_(__**Snape then imagined his godson and his new to be goddaughter at the same altar holding each other's hand)**_

_**Snape:**_

_For love, nothing is wrong_

_**Harry and Hermione:**_

_But tonight we dance in the stars_

_**Harry:**_

_Our hearts will become one_

_**Harry and Hermione:**_

_Our lives will become one_

_**Snape:**_

_All for love_

_(__**Harry was brought back to reality with the sound of green flames erupting from a nearby fireplace. Snape has left to the ministry. Harry just smiled. As he went back to imagine his wedding already.)**_

_I'll meet death before_

_I'll let you meet harm_

_Your eyes won't shred_

_Any more tears my love_

_(__**Harry was imagining when they both would kneel before the priest and hold hands all in white.)**_

_**Harry and Hermione:**_

_We will become one on the day that would be ours_

_Nothing will make that day become sad and sour_

_when I(You) become your(my) husband and I(You) my(you) wife_

_There is no doubt that I want you to always be mine_

_All for love_

Harry was brought back when the green flames erupted once again in the fire place with his Godfather standing there with the white rose.

"It is all set. I'll meet you there in three days at midnight. The chapel would be ready by then and the portkey will only activate when Hermione and anyone she chooses to bring with touch it."

"Thank you Severus. It means a lot really I don't know how to ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I'm happy as long as you are happy. Now go I have some things to do."

"Thank you Severus," Harry said as he hugged his godfather one more time and went for the door. Before he stood outside, "It's going to be a white wedding." Harry heard Severus groan of his least favorite color mentioned and left with the white rose to the Slytherin common room to give it to Ginny.


	13. Act I S13 Cold Hearts or Beauty Love

Act I -13- cold hearts or beauty love

Ginny was going to the dungeons to find Harry. She was against it since the beginning. She believed Harry is just using Hermione, but then again why Hermione? He could have any girl he wanted because of who he is. She felt sorry for her elder brother. It was just a big blow to him to know that Hermione loves somebody else. He hasn't told him and isn't planning any time soon.

Now she is walking to the Slytherin common room so she can pick up something. It was almost as going behind enemy lines. She couldn't believe Hermione wanted to marry him. He has only met him a month and two weeks ago and she already wants to marry him. Ginny sighed. She was scared for her friend who was almost blind to anything else. Even though the love between Hermione and Harry amazes her, They haven't made it public but then again if she was in her place she wouldn't either. The love came out every day almost as if they have known each other for years. She could read his thoughts without him speaking them, and he could sense her feeling without being in the same room.

_Well at least she's happy and she also wants this too, _thought Ginny. The distance to the common room was getting shorter and with each step, she felt her palms getting sweatier. She has heard rumors about how one girl from Gryffindor went inside to do a project with her partner and she was humiliated throughout the school year. She didn't want the same thing done to her but it was all for her best friend. Surely if she's with Harry, he wouldn't let anybody do anything to her. She only hoped for that scenario to occur.

She was in front of the door that leads to the dungeons. She saw the serpent in front of the door that symbolized who was down there. Shaking, she opened the door and stepped inside. She was watched by everyone who became quiet. Ginny kept on walking toward the direction where the portrait would be at to lead her in the room. Then she realized something, she had forgotten the password Hermione had told her.

She was panicking not know what to do. She went with her gut instinct and continued walking in the narrow hallways made of black stones. Every step she took, a Slytherin would only laugh at her. She was pushed, pinched, and made fun of. Her nightmare had only begun. She was then being thrown papers. Some girls even pulled her hair once. Ginny was beginning to get furious but remain to control herself.

She reached the portrait that was known to be the entrance and stood frozen in place. She saw the portrait give her a disgusting look and only looked away from her. She looked in all direction hoping Harry would just arrive there without her stepping inside but it looked unlikely to happen.

Ginny then heard the portrait open and out came some girls. Two with blond hair and one with black hair. The three stood there shocked to see the red-head blocking their way.

"Excuse me you wouldn't happen to know where Harry is?" asked Ginny politely.

The girls just looked at one another and then back at her and started to laugh hysterically. They pushed by her giving her some pinches and yanks to her hair. She was now furious. _Hermione when I'm done with this I'm not going to talk to you in a long time,_ she thought. She took the opportunity that the portrait was open and stepped inside. She came into the view of the common room. It was exactly like the Gryffindor but was green and silver. The biggest difference came from the walls that were black.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the entrance. They were all shocked to see a Gryffindor at their common room. Ginny looked around and boldly asked, "Has anybody seen Harry?"

The room stood still. She was only hearing the fire cracking in the fireplace. She asked again this time she stuttered because of how nervous she was. "Has…ann-anybody seen H-Ha-Harry?"

This time giggles and laughter erupted the room. She was so embarrassed of what was happening. Her face was the same shade of her hair and her eyes were beginning to water until she heard two certain laughs she recognized so well.

In the sofa, Draco and Cedric laughing of what they just heard in front of them. Draco rose from the sofa and walked slowly to the red head. He stopped when just a foot away from her and picked up the girl on his shoulders and started twirling around. Ginny squealed of what he was doing. She began to feel dizzy as she felt everything move around her. She was put down after Draco himself began to feel dizzy. Immediately when her feet fell to the floor she lost her balance and felt on her rear.

The laughter only amplified in the room and everybody started telling her dirty comments. She was feeling nauseous every time she stood. She closed her eyes hoping it would end soon but as she got up she felt someone push her from the front and tripped on someone who was kneeling in back of her. Again she was on the floor but this time without the dizziness. She stood up one more time and went directly at Draco who was laughing on the floor with Cedric. She slapped him across the face but it only made him laugh more.

Cedric got up behind Ginny and squeezed her ass with his right hand. Ginny stood there shocked and blushing hardcore from her face. She turned around with her hand ready to slap the culprit but her hand was caught in mid-air by Cedric. Before she could react, he grabbed behind head and forcefully kissed her. She stood there way shocked with her eyes open. Cedric only smiled and laughed. He pushed her with a little force and she tripped again on another person who was kneeling behind her.

It was almost a never ending comedy show where she was the dumb-stupid victim that always got pranked. As she lay on the floor, she heard someone on her right side say, "Now to what do we owe your presence, Ginerva _Weasley?"_

She turned to her right and looked at Draco laying besides her with a huge grin on his face. She turned to her other side to find Cedric on the same position. All three were on the floor. Everyone else resumed what they were doing but still were laughing about it. She sat up and said again with a furious tone, "I'm looking for Harry!"

"Harry? Everybody looks for Harry now a days," said Cedric, "nobody looks for us anymore, Haha. Are we not that good looking?"

"You know Cedric, I don't think she's interested in us. I mean we all know Harry is a womanizer and well he has all sorts of taste. Never the less, even you are a bit low for his standards," said Draco a bit loudly so everybody could hear him. They all laughed again.

**(Ginny was furious but also played along with them. She began to laugh mocking their laughter. Ginny began to sing.)**

_HaHaHa! Only idiots laugh_

_Hahaha! For the love they'll never have_

_They don't understand what the emotion grants_

_For it is just a joke for them Ha Ha Ha_

_They laugh at it without a thought for the word how sad_

_(_**Ginny was now sitting up but still on the floor surrounded by Cedric and Draco. They also sat up looking at the fiery red head. She only smiled kindly and placed her hands on their cheeks caressing them which gave them chills. She smiled innocently and kept on singing.)**

_Only Idiots laugh at the emotion of God,_

_That's why none of you we'll experience love_

_You're a just lost cause._

(**Draco now sang without caring what Ginny just told them and got up followed by the other two. He only went to stand next to Cedric, placing an arm around his shoulder. Both of them conversing while checking out Ginny. Draco sang.)**

_HaHaHa! What do we have here?_

_A horrible sound coming out your mouth I hear._

_What does Harry see in your physique?_

_With your face that is so sickly _

_Like us pleasure he seeks_

**(Cedric was laughing around the floor while Ginny just narrowed her eyes furious. She heard everybody in the room take part of the song to add significance. Ginny, Cedric, and Draco sang in union with the Slytherins.)**

_Cold Hearts or Beauty Love_

_The choice we take is the first one_

_To insure nothing happens to us_

_When someone tries to break our heart_

_Cold Hearts or Beauty Love_

_The choice you take is the second one_

_You believe nothing will go wrong_

_Then suddenly you're taken apart_

**(They were now sitting in the sofa while Cedric and Draco where on opposite sides of Ginny. Each Slytherin was around them almost as if they wanted to hear what she had to say about their lifestyle. Some of them around the sofa, other's sitting on the carpet in front of them. Ginny took over the song.)**

_HaHaha! You are all dogs_

_Hahaha! Play with feelings then you walk_

_You destroy hearts to secure your own_

_You make them happy then you leave them alone_

_The stench of cowards you all reek_

_You beasts_

**(Ginny said with a disgusted face of how the Slytherins played with other people's feelings. Now Cedric stopped her and explained why they acted like that. Cedric began to sing.)**

_HaHaHa! Don't act so innocent_

_HaHaHa! Like love doesn't make "accidents"_

_Each one of us has loved at some time_

_Then we catch them in the act_

_And all we could say is "why?"_

_Now Don't deny_

_**(**_**Ginny looked astonished and looked at everybody else who nodded all with sadness in their eyes. Maybe the Slytherins weren't all that bad. She stood up and looked at everyone . She reached for her pocket and drew a picture of her and her ex-boyfriend the year before. "My Ex," she said then approached the fireplace and threw it there. She stood proudly in front of them. Then everybody took noticed and took out their pictures of past loves. Each one of them threw them inside while they all sang.)**

_Cold Hearts or Beauty Love_

_The choice we take is the first one_

_To insure nothing happens to us_

_When someone tries to break our heart_

_Cold Hearts or Beauty Love_

_The choice you take is the second one_

_You believe nothing will go wrong_

_Then suddenly you're taken apart_

**(Ginny stood there smiling as each one of them threw a picture from the former lovers. It seems to lighten each one of them. They all continued to sing.)**

_Cold Heart or Beauty love,_

_Each one of us prefers neither one_

_Cold Heart or beauty love,_

_(_**Ginny now went and sat down again and they all took their place they were before. Cedric and Draco at her sides with everybody else around them and sang once again.)**

_Cold Hearts or Beauty Love_

_The choice we take is the first one_

_To insure nothing happens to us_

_When someone tries to break our heart_

_Cold Hearts or Beauty Love_

_The choice you take is the second one_

_You believe nothing will go wrong_

_Then suddenly you're taken apart_

They all finished singing and stood there not knowing what to do but suddenly Ginny felt ice-cold water being dumped by a Cedric. _Now we're back where we started all jokes, _she thought. They all laughed as Ginny was too shocked and frozen of the water that covered now her head and upper body. She yelled at them but her lips were so cold she was trembling. They all continued laughing at her. Then they all heard the door open and in came Harry with the white rose. He looked at the picture of his common room and stood there disappointed.

"Ginny!" said Harry and went to and pulled her outside since she couldn't react thanks to the frozen water.

"I'm so sorry about that Honestly I Am." He reached for his wand and immediately dried her off and warmed her body.

"Thanks," she muttered, "Do you have the white rose?"

"Yes I do. It's a portkey now," Harry claimed as he handed her the rose, "It will activate five minutes before midnight in three days. It will take her and anyone she wants to bring to the chapel. I decided in three days so you guys can get ready for the wedding. Everything is already taken care of. Oh, I also withdrew some gold so she can pick any ring she wants for me I really don't care which one honestly."

"Wow Harry, You really do love her don't you?"

"You have no idea how much I do."

"You are truly unique. No wonder Hermione loves you so much. You are a diamond among rubies. You are so pure and white like diamonds. Rubies on the other hand are red like blood and anger. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yes I do and thank you Ginny. For doing this for her. I promise one day I'll make it up to you for coming all the way down here and being humiliated like that."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now I have to take this to Hermione she must be really worried and thinking the worst because I have been away for so long."

"Yes go and take the rose to her."

"Au revoir, Harry," Ginny said with a wave and left the dungeons to take the rose to Hermione.

**Almost done with the first act. Two more chapters and two more songs and that will be it. I think I'll take a week of this story since I have been having mental blocks. Maybe I'll make another Harmony story to get started, but nothing is decided yet. So review guy please it would be nice to see at least 20 reviews. Untill next time. **

**3:D**


End file.
